Dragon Ball Silicon
by Seahawklover12
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, the Z Fighters are headed off to the Tenkaichi Budokai! But when 2 mysterious highly advanced military androids named Mark and Gina arrive, the Z Fighters will find themselves on an adventure no one could have predicted. And, when new secrets are uncovered, perhaps the Z Fighters will find that some rocks are best left unturned... T for cussing.
1. Canon information (skip if not DB fan)

**A/N: Welcome to Dragon Ball Silicon! Before we begin, I know that Dragon Ball canon can be very confusing. I understand. So, to make sure we're clear, I'm going to list what is and is not canon in this fic.**

**Here is what I will be treating as CANON in this fanfic:**

**Dragon Ball**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Dragon Ball Super**

**Dragon Ball SUPER: Broly**

**NOTE: Because of possible confusion, the following Broly movies are NON-CANON:**

_**Dragon Ball Z: Broly (ORIGINAL BROLY MOVIE)**_

_**Broly: Second Coming**_

_**Bio-Broly**_

**I will also be using TFS variations of Mr. Popo, Shenron, and Dende (OOC only, no serious plot changes). This is to allow me to make better jokes and have more fun writing these characters. **

**And here is what is NON-CANON. This includes related mechanics:**

**Dragon Ball GT**

**All Dragon Ball filler, including filler arcs**

**All Dragon Ball Z filler, including filler arcs**

**Certain mechanics of the Zamasu/Goku Black/Future Trunks arc, mostly related to Time Rings, time travel, and the effects of the Hakai.**

**POTENTIALLY certain parts of the Androids/Cell arc. I have not really done my homework, so I'm not sure if what I'll write there will contradict anything.**

**All Dragon Ball movies, EXCEPT for Dragon Ball Super: Broly.**


	2. E1: Who broke the punching machines?

Somewhere in the universe…

A man and a woman, both with black hair, laid next to each other on surgical beds, held in place with electronic clamps. The man had his hair buzz cut, and the woman had long hair.

"Alright," one of the surgeons said, "operation complete on subject Beta."

"Good work," said another voice, through a speaker. "Let's wake up the red eyes." A few beeps could be heard as the second voice said this.

"Anesthesia terminated on subject Alpha," a computer voice said. The clamps released. "Anesthesia terminated on subject Beta. Waking shock disabled. Subjects must be manually awakened."

"Alright," said the voice on the loudspeaker, "it's huge, but we'll use the standard manual awakening procedure." 2 surgeons walked to the heads of the subjects, and slapped them across the face, waking them up.

"They're up!" a surgeon said.

"Looks like the operation was a success," the man said.

"Nice," the woman replied. "I just wish Gero were still alive to see us now."

"Alright, I'll activate the AI," the voice on the PA said. A beep could be heard, and both of the patients' left eyes turned red, as everyone in the room began smirking.

"The ultimate warriors have been born…" a surgeon said.

"Suck it, 18," the woman said. Notably, there were no references to the Red Ribbon Army anywhere in the room, or on anyone in the room.

Back on Earth...

2 mysterious people landed in the courtyard of the Tenkaichi Budokai (World Martial Arts Tournament), and walked up to the punching machine. They were the man and woman from earlier. Both were wearing a black athletic shirt, with a red gi over it, and both wore a black belt. Their gi had white stripes running down the arms, the letter S written on their left shoulder, and the symbol 哨 (scout) written on their right shoulder. In both cases, the symbol and letter were written in white. On the back of their gi, written in white, was the symbol 六 (6).

"Hello!" said one of the officials. "Are you here for the Tenkaichi Budokai?"

"So, this is the big tournament they were telling us about, huh?" the man said.

"Where's the cube?" the woman asked.

"It's universal rules, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Hey, I'd get a backup out here right about now."

"Why?" the official asked.

"You'll see." One of the figures walked up to the punching machine. "Ki generators 0.1%." The figure held its palm toward the machine, and hit it with a massive ki blast. When the dust cleared, the punching machine was gone, with only ashes in its place.

"W-wha-?!" another official said, shocked.

"Now get me one," the female figure said. All of the officials were in shock, as the man walked away.

Later…

The Z fighters arrived at the Tenkaichi Budokai, finding no one else there.

"Hm, seems everyone else has given up," Vegeta said. "Seems like someone's getting a bye."

"Actually, there's 2 more," an official said. "2 people just flew in, vaporized 2 punching machines, then flew out after we wrote their names down!"

"What?!" Krillin questioned.

"Ugh, here we go again!" Chi Chi said. "I was honestly hoping we could get our lives back!"

"This sounds exciting!" Goku said. "Aw, man, I can't wait to meet these new guys!"

"Only one of them was a guy," another official said. "There was a guy and a girl. The results were the same. And the weirdest part is, both of their left eyes were red, and only their left eyes!"

"Well, that's just a crime against fashion!" Android 18 remarked.

"All eyes aside," Tien said, "if 2 people showed up and broke the punching machine, that means one of us has to sit out. And we might have a problem on our hands."

"Well, among us," 17 mentioned, "Videl's the only one who can't use ki. Maybe she should sit out!"

"Yeah," Goten said, "but what if one of those 2 people make it to fight Mr Satan? That'd ruin his publicity! He'd be crushed!"

"Well, I for one would be fine with it," Vegeta said. "If he can't hold his own, he deserves to get beat in the tournament, and badly. We've been letting that asshole off easy for too long now."

"Hey, our deal is our deal!" Bulma said. "I don't need the fucking press invading our lives!"

"Eh, sure, whatever," Videl said. "Honestly, at this point, every human but Krillin, Tien, 17, and 18 are outclassed by Saiyans, Saiyan hybrids, and whatever those 2 are."

"Well, let's look at this a bit further," Trunks suggested. "What were the names of the two?"

"Hm…" one of the officials said, opening the book, "ah, here we go. They were Mark and Gina!"

"That's odd," Goku said. "Nearly everyone else I've met has had their name be a pun on food! Those two don't!"

"Something tells me that the new author won't just be using food puns for his characters."

"Hey, Videl," Gohan said.

"Yeah?" Videl replied.

"How about letting Pan take her first tournament? I think she's ready."

"Sure, but only if she can go Super Saiyan. I'm pretty sure quarter saiyan blood is enough.

"Hey, Pan," Gohan said.

"Yeah?" Pan replied. Pan had, at this point, learned to walk, and was wearing a red shirt, grey pants, and black shoes (but unlike in GT, she had no bandanna).

"You wanna fight in the junior division?"

"Yeah!" Pan replied.

"Well, mom's finally gonna let you, but you gotta go Super Saiyan for us!"

"Oh, alright!" With seemingly no effort at all, Pan burst into flames, turning Super Saiyan.

"Nice!" Gohan looked up to one of the officials. "We've got someone for the junior division!"  
"Alright!" the official said, walking over with his book. "Can I have a name?"

"Pan," Pan replied.

"Pan…" The official wrote something in his book. "Alright, Pan is on the list!"

"Woo!" Pan said.

"So, where's the punching machine?" Yamcha asked.

"You know what?" an official said. "We're just gonna put you 14 on the list and skip the punching machine. Any one of you could easily break the machine, and that's pretty obvious to everyone involved. I don't think there's any other earthlings who could do so. Whatever those two were, they were not from Earth. We'll give you a call if anyone else breaks the punching machine."

"Wait, what happens if more than 16 break it?" Goku asked.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure. Anyway, the tournament will be tomorrow. Have a great day, and we'll see you tomorrow for the tournament!"

At an abandoned lab…

Mark and Gina walked into the lab, seeing Red Ribbon Army insignias on the wall, and plenty of deactivated equipment. The lab's lights were off, so the two were using small ki balls to light up the lab.

"You're sure nothing's gonna wake up?" Mark asked.

"Don't worry," Gina said. "If I can't turn on the lights, the Androids aren't turning on."

Mark looked at a Red Ribbon insignia, and a tear formed in his eye. "You did us well, Dr Gero. Why'd you have to be that way…?"

"Hey, what happened with Cell wasn't our fault. We didn't know about Frieza."

"I know, but…"

"Look, I'm sure we were very different people in Trunks' timeline. Stop beating yourself up about it! Look what we are now!"

"Hm… yeah, I guess."

"Hey, don't worry. When you're working with something as unpredictable as ki, there's bound to be some mishaps."

"Yeah, you've got a point. I mean, the drones did capture what ki did to Goku on Namek."

"Well, those pods look comfortable," Gina said, pointing at 2 pods labeled 4 and 5.

"Ah, Android 5," Mark said, in a nostalgic voice. "Almost as cute as you, Gina." A flashback was shown, with Mark and Dr Gero activating an android that looked exactly like Gina, but metallic.

"Remember anything about Android 4?"

"Nah, but I do remember that 4 got nuked. Red Ribbon made their own nukes after 4 got killed."

"Oh, right. Surprised they never used them!"

"Goku came at them too fast." The two opened the pods, finding them empty. They then opened the rest of the pods in the lab, finding all of them empty.

"Lab's clear," Mark said.

"Lab's clear," Gina said. "I'll turn on the lights." Gina did so, and the two, after pushing some buttons on the outside of the pods, stepped into the pods: Gina into Android 4's pod, and Mark into Android 5's. They then closed the doors, sealing themselves in the pods.

At a restaurant next to the Tenkaichi Budokai…

"Who do you suppose Mark and Gina are?" Goten asked.

"Well," 18 replied, "judging by their red eye, I'd say they're aliens. Possibly androids, too."

"True," Piccolo said, "but they said nothing else abnormal about their appearance. Even the Saiyans had tails until they were cut off! This is really odd..."

"We don't really need those questions answered right now," 17 said. "I have a feeling we'll be just fine."

"Guess we'll see them at the tournament, then," Krillin said.

"Daddy?" Marron asked. "Are those aliens bad guys?"  
"We don't know yet, Marron, but I sure hope not! Still, that doesn't mean I won't fight them in the tournament!"

"They sure sound like they'll be a really fun challenge!" Goku said. "Almost as fun as Vegeta!"

"I'm always looking for another chance to destroy you in the ring, Kakarot," Vegeta replied.

"Wait, let me just count the record," Krillin said. "First fight, Goku wins, then their 2nd fight gets terminated by Buu, then Vegeta got a ring-out, then Goku got beaten by 17 in the semis, then Vegeta got beaten by Buu in the semis. So, their record is 1 and 1."

"Huh, we've fought a lot less than I thought!" Goku noted.

"We've had a lot of threats to deal with," Vegeta replied. "And besides, Krillin wasn't even counting our many, many sparring matches, none of which really had a clear winner. I wouldn't count those myself, either."

"I'm still less concerned with Vegeta and Goku's showdown," TIen mentioned, "and moreso about those _freaking aliens who broke the punching machine. _I say we should look for some clues. If these two are threatening the world, I'd like to set things up so that we can confront them without anyone denying help because of wanting to win the tournament, like what happened the first time Goku and Piccolo fought."aa

"But you don't-" Goku began, before he was interrupted.

"Ahem," Chiaotzu said.

"Oh, right. I forgot how things work with you."

"To be honest, all I really do is make sure Goku and Vegeta won't fight until the finals."

"Say, whatever happened to that Jackie Chun guy?" Goku asked. "I've been waiting for a rematch with him!"

"Well, I suppose it's been long enough," Master Roshi said. "It's time I explained the real story of Jackie Chun. You see, back when you and Krillin were kids, I made myself turn into Jackie Chun. At the time, my thoughts were that you two saw martial arts as one big game, like how one might see, say, soccer, when they were just learning it. You two just wanted to have fun. I figured that, were you to win your first Tenkaichi Budokai, you'd think there'd be nothing left to shoot for, and lose interest! If I beat you, though, then you'd keep going with everything you had, in the interest of taking it to the very top, knowing that there were tougher people out there than you! So, I entered as Jackie Chun, with one goal: make sure you two didn't win, no matter what! Likewise, from the other end of the spectrum, I didn't want you to come in with higher expectations than a first-time fighter at the Tenkaichi Budokai, so I told you not to expect to win. You weren't supposed to make the final _tournament, _much less the finals! But, then again, I had no idea that you were actually a Saiyan, not just a regular boy with a tail. So, yeah. Your suspicions back then were correct."

"So that's why you kept going missing!" Bulma said.

"Yeah. I stopped entering after Vegeta came along; with him in the picture, he took the spot of Goku's rival, and Krillin eventually gave up fighting, after he got outclassed, but picked it back up again to support Goku when Frieza returned."

"Quite a clever ploy!" Vegeta said. "Acting as a rival to motivate Kakarot! In fact, I use the same trick on myself to motivate myself; using Kakarot as a rival to encourage me to keep going, so that I can get ahead of him!"

"Yeah, that plan helped me, personally!" Krillin said. "Though, to be honest, if you hadn't signed up, and left the finals to be me vs Goku, I probably would have lost, and used Goku as motivation to keep going. And Goku is… Goku."

"True!" Goku replied. "But without Jackie Chun, I might have had less motivation. I mean, I use Vegeta as motivation every day! But now, we have families as motivation to keep going; to defend them, and all the innocent people of Earth!"

"Not to mention Namek," Piccolo added. "And, last time we had to do some fighting, the entire universe." Vegeta mumbled something under his breath, that no one could understand.

"Did you say something, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"No." Vegeta looked away from Goku.

"Heh, if you say so." Goku smirked a little.

"I'll never say it," Vegeta thought, "but even Kakarot pales in comparison to the motivation I get when I think about protecting my family and friends. Bulma, Trunks, Krillin, the Androids… even Kakarot and his family."

At Goku's house…

Gohan and Goten were in the backyard, sparring. Goku and Chi Chi were inside, on the couch, with Goku's arm draped across Chi Chi's shoulders.

"So, what do you make of this, Chi Chi?" Goku asked.

"I'd say it's probably nothing to worry about," Chi Chi replied. "By now, word's probably spread across the universe about how tough you are, especially after you were able to stand up to Beerus, so no one's gonna attack Earth!" Chi Chi suddenly started looking angry. "_But if they attack, you had better not go pursuing them off the planet, GOT IT?!_"

"Y-yes, honey!"

"Good." RIght after she said this, Goku's cell phone began buzzing, and Goku checked the caller ID. Bulma. Goku picked up.

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku said.

"Hey, Goku," Bulma said. "Well, I've been trying to go through my database about anything related to these aliens, based on what the officials told us, but weirdly enough, I found nothing. I gave Jaco a call, and he went to ask Zuno, but even more strangely, Zuno had no answers! He didn't know what species Mark and Gina belonged to, he didn't know what planet they came from! He only knew their appearance, and that they did register for the Tenkaichi Budokai, and both destroyed a punching machine with a ki blast. Anyway, other than the red eye, they're both wearing red gis, black belts, and they have white stripes and white symbols. The man has buzz cut black hair, and the woman has long black hair, but she might have tied it into a bun for the fight."

"Hm, alright."

**Why have Mark and Gina come to Earth, and entered the Tenkaichi Budokai? What is their connection to Dr Gero, and Cell? Do our heroes have another threat to fight off? And just why did Zuno have no information on the two? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	3. E2: Enter The Mysterious Mark and Gina!

At Dr Gero's lab…

The pods for Android 4 and 5 opened, and Mark and Gina stepped out.

"You think it'll work?" Gina asked.

"If you can't beat it, I don't think this 'Goku' can," Mark replied. "Perfection wasn't achieved by Cell; perfection was achieved by you, me, and Erik. And now, we label it as such."

"Heh, this'll be fun." The two walked out of the lab, and flew off.

At the Tenkaichi Budokai…

"Hey, the Z fighters are here!" Mr Satan called, as the Z fighters (minus Videl and Pan) walked into the arena.

"Hey, Mr Satan!" Gohan replied, giving Mr Satan a quick hug.

"So, are you all ready for the tournament?"

"Yeah!" Goten said. "This is my first year fighting in the adult division!"  
"What about that time you pulled that Mighty Mask scam?" 18 replied, giving Goten and Trunks a sideways glance. The two looked away, nervously.

"Well anyway," Mr Satan said, "the junior division's already made it to the finals. My granddaughter's one of the finalists, unsurprisingly. In fact, the match is about to start. How about we head on in?"

"Sure!" Gohan replied. "How'd she do in her other matches?"

"Won all of 'em in one punch! Instant ring-out every time!"

"Heh, I thought so."

In the stadium…

Pan and another boy were walking onto the fighting stage.

"Alright!" the announcer said. "It's time for the final match of the junior division! Our finalists are the 11-year old Pan versus the 10-year old Pencil!" Pencil was dressed in a light blue gi, with a purple belt, a red undershirt, and black shoes. He was slightly taller than Pan.

"Well," Pencil said, "good luck."

"Good luck!" Pan replied. The 2 fighters stood opposite each other, and bowed to each other.

"And go!" the announcer yelled. The two charged at each other. Pan took the offensive first, throwing a punch at Pencil, but Pencil blocked the punch, pulled Pan's arm to the side, and delivered a roundhouse kick, slightly rocking Pan, but she was otherwise able to absorb the kick. Pan delivered a knee to Pencil's crotch, but it seemed to have no effect.

"How did that not hurt?!" Pan questioned.

"Because I had the mind to get a cup," Pencil replied. "I've got no idea why no one else did it."

"Fair enough." Pan retracted her leg, and used her other arm to free the arm Pencil was grabbing, by chopping Pencil's arm away. She then dragged Pencil's arm, knocking him down, and began attacking him. However, as she did so, Pencil was able to catch one of her punches, and dragged her down, and the two began rolling across the stage, attempting to gain the top position.

"The two have caught themselves in a rolling stalemate!" the announcer exclaimed. "There's still activity going on, so I won't begin any 10 count!"

Eventually, while Pan was on top, she was able to get up. She then tried to kick Pencil from the side, which would have probably knocked him out of the ring, but Pencil was able to flop up just in time, pulling a backflip as he dodged Pan's kick. At this point, Pan was near the edge of the ring, facing away from the edge.

"Wow, this is the most fun I've ever had!" Pan remarked, as Pencil stood up.

"Heh, seems the crowd's got the same idea," Pencil replied. Pencil then threw a fake punch at Pan, which Pan attempted to block, but it opened the door for Pencil to sweep Pan's feet out from under her with his own leg. Pan fell down, and it seemed she was going to land outside of the ring, but she suddenly began flying, hovering outside of the ring!

"Hey, she learned to fly!" Gohan exclaimed. "Let's go, Pan! Woo!"

"I call hax!" Pencil yelled, playfully.

"She's not the first fighter to take flight at the Tenkaichi Budokai!" the announcer noted. "There's all sorts of cool tricks you'll only find here!"

"Hm. Guess a ring-out isn't an option for me," Pencil noted. Pan, while floating, kicked Pencil in the head, knocking him down, and exhausted, Pencil stayed down.

"Pencil is down!" the announcer called. He began the 10 count. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" Pencil was able to begin rising, and got back on his feet, as the crowd cheered.

"Still not done?" Pan asked.

"Heh, I ain't giving up," Pencil replied. Pencil jumped at Pan's leg, in an attempt to drag her down, and began climbing up Pan, but Pan was able to fly away from the ring, and shake Pencil off, dropping him in the field outside of the ring!

"And Pan drops Pencil outside of the ring!" the announcer said. "Pan wins the match, and the Junior Tenkaichi Budokai championship!" The crowd began cheering.

"Hey, nice going," Pan said, shaking Pencil's hand. "If I couldn't fly, you would've won."

"How can you fly?!"

"It's a special technique I know. Maybe I'll teach it to you someday."

"That'd be awesome!" The announcer walked over, and handed Pan a trophy for winning, and Pencil a smaller trophy for 2nd place. The two walked off, back into the stands.

"Alright!" the announcer said. "If you thought that was fun, just wait until you see the fights in the adult division! We've got 16 fighters who are sure to put on a great show for you! The drawing will begin soon!"

"Well, I guess we better get ready!" Goku said, as the Z fighters walked off.

In the locker room…

"Perhaps we should find Mark and Gina," 17 suggested. "Figure out why the hell they're here."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Trunks replied. "Let's split up, see if we can't find them.

The Z fighters split up, and began looking all over the area, but could not find Mark and Gina!

"Are they not here yet?" Gohan asked. Suddenly, he ran into the announcer.

"Oh, hi, Gohan!" the announcer said.

"Hey! Have you seen Mark and Gina around here?"

"Yeah, I saw them walk in, but I haven't seen them since."

"Yo, did you call?" Mark said, as he walked up.

"Hey!" Gohan said. "Are you Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Say, where's Gina?"  
"She's showering. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you two, since, you know, we're in the tournament together and whatnot." Gohan laughed, somewhat nervously.

"Hm, alright."

"Anyway, I gotta ask: are you two aliens?"

"Hang on," Mark said, as he saw 18 walking behind Gohan, looking quite worried. "Uh, is that girl behind you with you?"

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…" Mark thought.

"Huh?" Gohan replied, turning around, seeing Android 18 walking up. "Yeah, she's with us."

"We can say no more," Mark replied, as he left in a rush, looking panicked. Gohan had a bit of a suspicious look, as 18 walked up.

"Who were they?" 18 asked.

"That was Mark and Gina," Gohan replied. "But they ran off after they saw you, for some reason."

"I swear I recognized them!" 18 said. "But from where?! Dammit!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" 17 said, as he walked up to 18.

"I just saw Mark and Gina, and I swear, I recognize them from somewhere!"

"Well, I've never seen them before," Gohan said.

"Oh, uh, hey!" the announcer called. "It's time for the drawing! Everyone to room C!"

In room C…

"...and Gina!" the announcer called.

"Here!" Gina replied.

"Alright, that's everyone. Goku, Vegeta, I assume you want to be assigned to opposite sides of the bracket?"

"Yep!" Goku and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Hey, I'd like to get in on a request myself," Mark said.

"Yeah?" the announcer replied.

"Can myself and Gina also be assigned opposite sides of the bracket?"

"Well, uh… I don't see why not! Are there any more requests?" No one said anything. "Alright, Goku, Vegeta, you're guaranteed to be on opposite sides of the bracket, and Mark, Gina, you're guaranteed to be on opposite sides of the bracket. If you draw a number that prevents this, you'll be asked to draw again. Goku, you're first!" Goku walked up, and drew number 7. The bracket was shown as 1 vs 2, 3 vs 4, 5 vs 6, and so on, with winners of matches next to each other proceeding to fight in the next round. "Goku is number 7." The announcer wrote Goku's name in the 7 spot. "Next up, Vegeta!" Vegeta pulled out a number.

"6," Vegeta said.

"Alright, go ahead and draw again." Vegeta put the number back in the box, and pulled out a new number.

"12."

"Vegeta is number 12!" The announcer wrote Vegeta's name in the 12 spot.

The bracket shaped up to be:

Android 18 vs

Android 17

Yamcha vs

Chiaotzu

Krillin vs

Mark

Goku vs

Gohan

Buu vs

Roshi/Jackie Chun

Gina vs

Tien

Vegeta vs

Trunks

Goten vs

Piccolo

Mr Satan (fights winner of first 16 for title)

"Hm, looks like we've got someone on our hands even stronger than Goku!" Mark mentioned.

"This'll be a great test, no?" Gina asked.

"Test of what?" Piccolo questioned. Mark and Gina refused to answer.

"Alright," the announcer said, "we'll get started right now! 17, 18, follow me! The rest of you can watch from the waiting area!"

"You got this, 18!" Krillin cheered.

"Nah…" 17 replied, smirking.

In the arena…

"Alright!" the announcer said. "Let's put those brackets on the screen!" The brackets were put on the jumbotron, as the announcer read the brackets.

"This is gonna be a really fun match," 17 said. "I've always wondered which one of us is stronger."

"Well, this isn't laboratory conditions," 18 noted. "I have been training."

"Will 17 and 18 please enter the ring?" the announcer called. 17 and 18 obliged, bowing to each other, and getting into a fighting stance. "Begin!" 17 was the first on the attack, charging 18, who blocked 17's first punch, as she charged up a ki blast for 17. 17 simply swatted down 18's hand, as 18 kicked 17 in the groin. However, 17 took no damage. 18 backed away from 17.

"How'd you just take that?" 18 questioned.

"If you're a guy," 17 replied, "a cup's a really good idea."

"Well, the rules do allow for cups," the announcer said. The two then continued fighting, as 17 tried to kick 18, but 18 jumped up, dodging 17's kick. The two then began exchanging punches, before 18 lept backwards, and began charging up a ki blast for 17. 17 flew up to 18 quickly, but before 17 could hit 18, 18 blasted 17 back down. 17, however, was not put back on the ring, only knocked back. 18 kept firing ki at 17 to stall him, and 17 began firing several ki balls to the side, which 18 had no problem dodging, until suddenly, she stopped.

"Uh, 17!" 18 called. "I'm not dodging! Are you even trying to hit me?"

"No!" 17 replied.

"The hell you mean no- oh," 18 realized, as she saw the ki balls surrounding her. "OH, oh shit."

"I learned this one from Piccolo," 17 said, smirking. "HELLZONE GRENADE!"

"Oh, and a great trap by 17!" the announcer said. "A Hellzone Grenade!"

On the sideline…

"Hm, smart move, 17," Mark said.

"Unsurprising," Gina replied.

"Aw, Gina!"

"OK, why are you swooning at that?" Piccolo questioned.

"It's an insider thing."

"Well, we're on the inside with 17!" Trunks replied. "We should know the damn punchline!"

"17's not an insider either," Gina noted.

"W-what?!" Goku questioned.

"You don't need to know how this makes sense," Mark said.

In the ring…

As the dust cleared from 17's Hellzone Grenade, 18 kicked 17 from behind, but 17 was able to turn this into a front flip, turning around in mid-air. As 18 jumped at 17, 17 was able to tackle 18, and the two began wrestling.

"17 and 18 are on the ground, wrestling!" the announcer said.

"COUNT, DAMMIT!" 17 screamed.

"It doesn't qualify for the count, since 18's still fighting. This isn't wrestling."

"Ah, OK." 17 began slamming 18's head into the ground, but 18 hit 17 with a massive ki blast, sending him flying, as 18 got up. 17 shot a ki blast at 18 from the air, but 18 jumped out of the way, as a hole was left in the ring, lining the 2 up against each other.

"What a battle!" the announcer said. "There's a reason that the number 1 reason for delays here is damage to the ring!"

**Dr Gero's creations continue to fight it out in round 1! The fight may be friendly, but 17 and 18 are treating it as anything but that! Also, what is the mysterious Mark and Gina's connection to Dr Gero? Why did Mark swoon over Gina complimenting 17? And, who will advance to face either Yamcha or Chiaotzu in the 2nd round? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	4. E3: 2 And A Half For The Price Of One

**A/N: Whoops! Sorry about the delay. The day I thought it was got all out of whack, since I am currently in Europe (I live on the West Coast of the US). Or maybe this is super early! I am not sure. In any case, it's 9 AM on Friday in the Netherlands when I am uploading this. Anyway, on with the story!**

18 and 17 looked at each other in a fighting stance, on opposite sides of the hole 17 had left in the ring earlier.

"That was a pretty good blast, 17." 18 said.

"Heh, thanks," 17 replied. 18 charged at 17, but used an after-image to send an illusion of herself through 17, which 17 tried to dodge, allowing 18 to roundhouse kick 17 down. 18 stood over 17, as 17 didn't get up, but had a tiny smirk on his face.

"Android 17 is down!" the announcer said. "1… 2… 3…" 18 did not begin to approach 17, simply looking down on him.

"There's no way I knocked him out," 18 thought, as the announcer counted in the background. "He's probably trying to lure me into a trap."

"7… 8… 9… TE-" 17 suddenly jumped up just before the announcer could say 10. "And just in time, 17 is back on his feet!"

"I see you guessed my plan," 17 said.

"Hey, I was in the Tournament of Power, too," 18 replied. 18 charged at 17, who was able to swat her arm away, before kicking her in the side, knocking her down. However, 18 shot a ki blast at 17, who dodged it. Suddenly, 18 realized she couldn't control the blast!

"BRACE!" 18 screamed, as she and 17 stopped fighting. The crowd began screaming, as 18's ki blast came for them, but just before it hit, Goku went Super Saiyan, flew into the path of the blast extremely quickly, and swatted it away, sending it harmlessly into space.

"Phew, that was a close one!" the announcer said.

"Thanks, Goku!" 18 called.

"No problem!" Goku said. "Just be more careful from now on, OK? We might have Dragon Balls, but they'll miss the rest of the tournament!"

"Dragon Balls?" a fan questioned.

"Oh," Goku replied, "we use those to wish people killed in accidents or fights back to life. Any casualties at the tournament, we'll just wish them back. We're also gonna get some protective glass for the stands after the tournament, after that incident."

"Heh, alright!" the fan replied. Goku flew back to the sideline.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get the Dragon Balls to wish for some protection for the fans," Goku said. "Gimme a call when Mark and Krillin start fighting. Oh, and go ahead and think up 2 more wishes, if you want anything."

"Alright!" Krillin replied. "Oh, Bulma told me she left the radar at Capsule Corp, in the usual spot."

"Ah, good. See ya!" Goku flew off.

"Probably should have given him a basket…" Gohan mentioned.

"Hey, Mark, can you do me a favor?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah?" Mark asked.

"Would you mind blowing up the ring before our fight if Goku isn't back, so we can buy him some time?"

"Sorry, but I can't. I'd love to, great idea, but I'm not able to control myself when fighting. I can't go into much more detail."

"Hm…" Vegeta thought. "Are they unable to control their power? Well, this should be a piece of cake!"

"Krillin has no idea what he's gotten himself into…" Mark thought.

18 got up, and tackled 17, hitting him with a few ki blasts, before 17 was able to throw 18 off of him, stood up, and began kicking her. 18 shot 17 with a ki blast, but 17 was able to fire a ki blast of his own at 18, sending 18 flying out of bounds, but 18 was able to keep flying. 17 charged 18, trying to knock her into the ground, but 18 kicked 17 away, sending 17 flying back towards the ring. 17 fired more ki blasts at 18, but 18 dodged them, and they ended up hitting the crowd.

"Oh, whoops," 17 said.

"Don't worry!" Krillin called. "Goku's getting the Dragon Balls right now!"

"Ah, good. Then we can continue." 17 began attacking 18 again, but 18 had no trouble blocking. 18 was then able to deliver a blow of her own to 17's gut, but 17 was able to absorb the hit, and, being above 18 and out of bounds, began bombing 18 with ki blasts, knocking her downwards, and eventually, driving her into the ground! 18 flew back up, and tried to engage 17, but was stopped by the announcer.

"It's over!" the announcer said. "Android 18 has been ringed out! 17 wins!"

"Hm," 18 said, smirking. "I guess we do have ring out rules here. Well done. Maybe I should go take Goku's place getting those Dragon Balls, since I've got no matches coming up." 18 walked out, and gave Goku a call.

"Alright!" the announcer said. "Once the ring is repaired, we'll begin Yamcha versus Chiaotzu! Until then, feel free to pick up some merch or buy some concessions from the stands around the stadium! We've got a special going today: if you get a hot dog, your drink is on the house!" A bunch of officials began swarming the ring, to repair the hole left by 17.

In the locker room…

"Yeah," Mark said, on his phone, "we're in the tournament. I'm getting huge power levels from most of these guys. Few are somewhat low, but still much higher than average."

"Nice," the voice on the other end said. "And, do you have the ingredients?"

"We just need the Namekian blood, but it seems there's a Namekian here."

"Did you say Namekian blood?" Piccolo questioned, standing behind Mark.

"Gotta go!" Mark said, hanging up, and turning around. "Well, hello, Piccolo."

"OK, I want to know why you think you can take my blood."

"Because, even if I can't, I can just stop by Namek on the way home, and ask them for a donation."

"I feel like there's something up with you."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that I know you're threatening my people."

"I'm not. What gave you that impression?"

"Just a feeling."

"Yeah, well, your gut's lyin to ya. I have never, and will never, threaten people to get what I want, unless my people are in danger."

"Perhaps. But what do you need blood for?"

"Let's answer your question with another question."

"Oh yeah? And what's tha-"

"Do you know what Dragon Balls are?"

"Yes, I do. We use them all the time when people get killed around here."

"Good. Then I'm sure you'll understand the answer to your first question: Artificial Dragon Balls. And we just need a small bag full of Namekian blood to finish the job. You'll barely notice it once we're done."

"And what do you need Artificial Dragon Balls for?"

"What do you need Dragon Balls for?"

"You bring up a good point. But I still don't trust you.

"That's fine. We'll just stop by Namek."

"Hm…"

Mark walked off.

"He's got bad intentions, I can feel it…" Piccolo thought.

"This guy's got some serious trust issues," Mark thought.

At the ring…

Yamcha and Chiaotzu stepped into the ring.

"Alright!" the announcer said. "These 2 are veterans in the tournament, and have not yet made it past the first round, but today, one of them will! It's Yamcha versus Chiaotzu!" Yamcha and Chiaotzu lined up against each other, and got in a fighting position. "And go!"

"DODON RAY!" Chiaotzu yelled, immediately starting the fight with a Dodon Ray. Yamcha was able to sidestep the ray, which then proceeded to blow up part of the stands!

"An out of control blast has hit the stands!" the announcer said. "We're sending our medical staff over there now, so just stay put! The fight will continue."

"Wow, he's gotten really strong!" Tien said.

"Well, I had to get back in action after that tournament," Chiaotzu said, referencing the Tournament of Power.

"As did I," Yamcha replied. Yamcha charged Chiaotzu, and as Chiaotzu tried to hit him, Yamcha did a baseball slide under Chiaotzu, grabbed his legs, and pulled him down!

"And Yamcha putting some of his baseball skills to use!" the announcer said. Yamcha continued to slam Chiaotzu on the ground, until Chiaotzu was finally able to free one of his feet, and used it to kick away Yamcha's other hand. Blood was coming from Chiaotzu's face. Chiaotzu took half a second to recover, and then, as Yamcha was getting up, Chiaotzu kicked him back down. However, Yamcha was able to turn this into a half roll, then reversed his direction into a backwards roll and punched Chiaotzu in the face. However, Chiaotzu was able to catch Yamcha's arm, and flew behind him, putting Yamcha in an arm lock. Chiaotzu then began trying to escort Yamcha out of the ring, pushing him from behind.

"Ooh, Chiaotzu has Yamcha in a painful arm lock!" the announcer said. "And he's attempting to escort Yamcha out of the ring!" As Yamcha began to reach the side of the ring, however, he was able to shake himself free! However, his foot went flying out of bounds, forcing Yamcha to fly back into the ring.

"Yamcha has freed himself from Chiaotzu's arm lock!" the announcer said. "The fight continues!" Yamcha threw another punch at Chiaotzu, who dodged, and grabbed Yamcha's arm, trying to drag him out, but Yamcha simply jumped up and began flying, turned so that Chiaotzu was below him, and began flying at full speed back into the ring! Before Chiaotzu had time to react, he was planted in the ring!

"Chiaotzu is down!" the announcer said. "1… 2… 3…"

"Ouch…" 17 said.

"Jeez!" Krillin said. "He's gonna need a senzu!"

"Don't worry," Yamcha called, "he's still alive! Bit of brain damage, but a senzu'll fix that up!"

"He'd better be fine…" TIen threatened.

"8… 9… 10!" the announcer counted. "Yamcha wins!"

"Woo!" Yamcha said. As he said this, Goku touched down.

"Hey, guys!" Goku said. "What'd I miss?"

"Well," Tien said, "17 dropped 18 for a ring-out, and Yamcha just planted Chiaotzu in the ring, and won on a 10-count. So, yeah. We need a senzu bean."

"I think I gave those to Krillin."

"Yeah, you did," Krillin replied. "Give me a Chiaotzu, I'll give him a senzu."

"Here you go," Yamcha said, putting the still unconscious Chiaotzu down. Krillin checked his pulse.

"Yeah, he's alive," Krillin said. "Eat up, Chiaotzu." Krillin put a senzu bean in Chiaotzu's mouth, but was forced to force feed him, due to him not waking up.

"Huh?" Chiaotzu said. "What happened?"

"Yamcha drove you into the ring after you tried to throw him out of the ring," Tien explained. "I think he knocked you into a coma. Krillin then Senzu'd you."

"Ah, OK."

"Well, looks like I'm up!" Krillin said. "Hold on to these, Chiaotzu!" Krillin passed Chiaotzu the bag of Senzu Beans.

"Alright!" the announcer said. "Next up is Krillin versus Mark!" Krillin and Mark walked into the ring, and Krillin got into a fighting position. Notably, Mark did not take any position, instead, standing normally.

"Ki generators, 4.7%," Mark said, under his breath.

"OK, Mark," Krillin said, "I want to know why you're here, and what you want."

"I'm here on a scientific mission," Mark replied, emotionlessly. "What I want isn't something you can give me, at least, not directly."

"Whaddya mean?"

"That's not important. I cannot say any more. Some secrets, you are better off not knowing. This is one of them. If I told you these things, it would destroy your life as you know it, and if you don't know, nothing will happen after this tournament. But, you could say I'm here for a test."

"Test? What test would you take in the Tenkaichi Budokai?"

"No, I mean, I'm testing something I made to see if it works. I've already told you too much. Let's go."

"Begin!" the announcer said.

"Fighting AI engage," Mark said. Krillin charged Mark, as Mark seemingly teleported into a fighting position. Krillin continued to charge, and the second he reached Mark, he was instantaneously outside of the ring! A loud explosion could then be heard, after Krillin was seen outside of the ring. "Fighting AI disable."

The jaws of everyone in the arena dropped, as some began gasping. The only 2 people to be unsurprised were Mark and Gina.

"W-wha…?!" the announcer gasped, before fainting.

**Wow! Mark's fighting ability is so extreme, Krillin was out of the ring before we even heard a ki explosion! What did Mark do to Krillin? What was that Fighting AI and ki generators he mentioned? Is Gina as tough as Mark? And, who will face Mark in the 2nd round: Goku or Gohan? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	5. E4: Father vs Son Gohan!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well, school is starting up for me, so we'll be switching to a biweekly schedule. So, every other week on Friday, you'll get a new episode of Dragon Ball Silicon! I hope people will like this regular schedule better than the "Upload when it's done" schedule I had for my Total Drama fanfics.**

The jaws of everyone in the arena dropped, as some began gasping. The only 2 people to be unsurprised were Mark and Gina.

"W-wha…?!" the announcer gasped, before fainting.

"Alright, let's slow that down!" the narrator said. "That was way too fast!" The show rewinded back to just before Krillin hit Mark, and the animation was then played at 100x slower than normal. Krillin began throwing a punch at Mark, but Mark dodged the punch, grabbed Krillin's fist, turned around, and put his own hand behind Krillin, released Krillin's fist, and blasted Krillin from behind with a massive ki blast, sending him flying. Notably, it seemed Mark was moving at a somewhat slow pace, but still, it seemed as if it were a normal fight not slowed down for Mark.

In the present…

Mark slapped the announcer, waking him back up.

"Huh?" the announcer said. "What the hell?! How did you do that?!"

"I have no idea," Mark replied. "Just declare me as the winner already."

"Uh, alright. By ringout… Mark wins!"

"Heh, nice," Mark replied.

"Wow, that AI's tougher than I thought!" Mark thought. "I guess the Cell project wasn't a total failure!"

"Something tells me we're gonna have much better fights coming up…" Gina thought.

"What the fuck?!" Piccolo thought, a look of shock and fear on his face. "I didn't feel that ki blast until after Krillin hit the wall! He didn't even seem to move; just instantaneously changed positions! And that power spike was much higher than what Mark should have been capable of! I don't get it! How did he move so fast?!"

"That was artificial ki, I know it!" 17 thought, with the same facial expression 18 had when "Mighty Mask" (actually Goten and Trunks) shot a massive ki blast at her in the Tenkaichi Budokai. "Mark's an Android, and I bet Gina is, too!"

"Uh, excuse me?" 17 asked, as Mark walked back to the sidelines. "Do you know anything about the Red Ribbon Army?" Mark looked at 17, then both he and Gina teleported away. "Huh."

"Well, that confirms it," Tien said, looking almost annoyed, "they're obviously trying to hide something from you two."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "they stopped talking to us when they found out 18 was related."

"With what we've gathered," Tien continued, glaring in Mark's general direction, "I wouldn't be surprised if they had something to do with Dr Gero, seeing as though they won't answer our questions."

"So, you think these two have to do with why myself and 18 are Androids?" 17 asked.

"Possibly."

"I'm gonna go check out the locker room for them," Yamcha said, walking off.

"Alright!" the announcer said. "It's time for our 4th match of the 1st round: Goku versus Gohan, in a father vs son matchup!" Goku and Gohan walked into the ring, and fist bumped as they entered. Goku and Gohan lined up against each other, and took a fighting stance. "Go!" Goku and Gohan stood off for a few seconds, not moving, before Goku charged Gohan. Gohan ran out of the way, causing Goku to try to punch an afterimage. Goku got slightly confused, allowing Gohan to punch him from behind. Goku turned around, delivering a roundhouse kick to Gohan, landing a direct hit, knocking Gohan down. Gohan quickly got up, and charged Goku, but jumped to the left at the last second. However, Goku saw through his ploy, and punched him again, knocking him down.

"A great read by Goku!" the announcer said, as Gohan got up, slightly dizzy from the hit to the head. "It looks like Gohan's still going, though!"

"Heh, read me like a book, dad," Gohan said.

"Yeah, this training with Whis has really been paying off!" Goku replied.

In the locker room…

Mark and Gina were talking behind a closed door.

"You think he knows?" Gina asked.

"I don't think he'll be able to piece it together, don't worry," Mark replied. Yamcha, sneaking, came up to the door, and began eavesdropping. The shot then went into the locker room, where Mark and Gina were talking.

"You know how he'll react if he knows! He may be a different person, but we clearly saw that he's a lot like me!" Gina exclaimed, worried.

"Relax. He has no idea how powerful those things are. We could easily beat him."

"What if he found out? What if he upgraded them? Besides, I'd like to make sure the innocents are not harmed."

"They have Dragon Balls here. Not a big deal, so long as Piccolo's unharmed."

"OK, true. But Piccolo's here!"

"I think you're just avoiding the real reason you don't want 17 and 18 to know."

"I just told you, I don't want these innocents to get in harm's way because I was an idiot! Besides, this group might be able to help us get what we want. I'd like to keep our relations with them friendly."

"Didn't you just mention Piccolo thinking you were threatening him? Besides, we can just stop by Namek."

"These are all quite powerful fighters. Possibly even more powerful than us. The less wear we put on these ki generators, the better."

"Good point. But I still think I know the _real _real reason you don't want them to know."

"Which is?"

"You don't want 17 and 18 to know because you think that, if they knew, it would hurt them. That, perhaps, they would lose their motivation, or their loyalty. That they would become what you never wanted to be, no matter how dangerous they said it was. That if they knew, they'd hate themselves for hating Gero. That if they knew, they'd be disgusted at their true past, at their true nature. That if they knew, you'd never forgive yourself for what would happen to them." Gina began to tear up, after hearing Mark's speech. "Gina?"

"T-thanks, Mark…" Gina said, hugging him and beginning to cry some more, resting her head on his right shoulder. Mark smiled, and caressed the back of Gina's head.

"Gina..."

Gina sniffled, and pulled back her head to look at Mark. "I felt l-like if, i-if S-S-Seventeen and 18 knew, t-they'd s-s-suffer, b-but I didn't know how, and I didn't want to say it without having any idea why it would hurt them."

"Aw, Gina!" Mark grabbed her head, and gently pulled it back to his shoulder, continuing to caress her head.

"Wow," Yamcha thought, "this could be huge! Sounds like they'll be cuddling for a while, thankfully." Yamcha left to inform the Z fighters of his findings. The shot went back to Mark and Gina.

"Did you feel some ki?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah, I think Yamcha was eavesdropping."

"Eh, whatever," Mark replied. "Let 17 and 18 puzzle it out. I figure they'll take it better if they figure it out themselves. Give 'em some time to adjust. Plus, they'll feel a sense of achievement for figuring it out themselves; help alleviate the gut punch of the truth. They'll know why we never told 'em when they figure it out."

"Heh, alright," Gina replied, before grabbing Mark's head and continuing to cuddle him.

In the ring…

Goku and Gohan were exchanging punches, both dodging the others punches, until their fists collided. Gohan jumped backwards, and shot 2 ki blasts at Goku, and Goku was able to deflect both of them, sending them flying safely into space, or so one would think; one of them hit Android 18, causing her to drop the 7 Dragon Balls, one hitting Goku on the head!

"Oh, and someone's just been accidentally shot down!" the announcer said.

"Ow!" 18 said.

"Eh heh heh," Goku said, "sorry, 18. I didn't see you up there!"

"Ugh, whatever. You want that protective glass now?"

"Oh, sure!" Goku replied.

"Yeah!" Gohan replied. "I'd like to be able to go all out! Hey, ref!"

"Yeah?" the announcer replied.

"Would you mind giving us a timeout so we can ask Shenron to put some protective glass over the crowd? If you let us do that, we'll be able to put on a much better show, without risking hitting the crowd! Plus, it'll prevent anything from happening like what happened with Chiaotzu earlier!"

"Oh, alright!"

"Anyone killed?" 18 asked.

"Yeah," Gohan replied, pointing at the hole Chiaotzu had left.

"Ooh. What did that?"

"Believe it or not," Gohan said, "it was Chiaotzu! He shot a Dodon Ray at Yamcha, but Yamcha dodged it. Chiaotzu doesn't have very good control, so, that happened. Ironically, it was the only ki blast of the match!"

"Huh. Either way, it looks like I have to use these for their standard purpose."

18 placed the Dragon Balls in the ring, as Goku and Gohan stood back. "Alright," 18 said, "let's get this party started, Shenron!" Shenron was summoned, to the amazement of everyone in the stadium.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON," Shenron announced. "STATE YOUR- well, well, look who it is?"

"Yep, it's us, Shenron!" Goku replied.

"Yunno, at this point, I think I'm pretty much a member of the team," Shenron noted. "Albeit as the janitor of the group."

"Hey, we use you for a lot more than cleaning up our messes!" Gohan replied.

"Oh, right, I forgot, Piccolo's father asked for youth. _Dende,_ that guy was a jerk. But when have you ever used me for anything but bringing people back to life?"

"How about when I asked you to take out 17 and 18's bombs?" Krillin replied.

"Hm, true."

"Oh, and we're going to give you a non-bringing-people-back wish this time!" 18 added. "Shenron! Protect the spectators and stands of the Tenkaichi Budokai! We'd like the stands returned to normal, with a layer of ki-proof glass over them to protect the fans!"

"Alright, I'll do it, but, just as a warning, if one of you goes Super Saiyan Blue, I'm not powerful enough to stop those blasts. YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." A layer of glass formed over the stands. "Now, speak your second wish!"

"And this one's gonna be more routine," 18 said. "Bring back everyone that was killed as a side effect of the tournament!"

"And there it is! I can't get summoned once without wishing someone back to life! Well, except that one time Oolong wished for panties. Only reason it's memorable is because it wasn't wishing someone back to life! Eh, whatever. YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Everyone Chiaotzu killed was returned to their seats. "FAREWELL." Shenron left, and the Dragon Balls scattered once again.

"Alright, continue!" 18 said, leaving the ring.

Gohan charged Goku once again, but just as he reached Goku, who tried punching to the right, Gohan backflipped back, and turned Super Saiyan before he began charging a Kamehameha!

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan quickly yelled, blasting Goku. Goku was only able to blast the blast.

"Aw, man, Super Saiyan?" Goku said, recovering from the blast.

"Hey, you're the strongest of the group!" Gohan replied. "I was sure you could take it!"

"Says Kakarot's brat…" Vegeta said, under his breath. "HEY!" Vegeta yelled. "Don't kill Kakarot! I'm looking forward to facing him in the finals."

"Sorry," Gohan said, "but you're gonna have to settle for the next closest thing!" Gohan charged Goku once again, and the two began exchanging punches extremely quickly, both dodging the others punches.

**Goku and Gohan's match is still anyone's game! Goku might be strong, but it seems that Gohan's got some great trick moves up his sleeve! But what are Mark and Gina talking about that got Mark so emotional? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	6. E5: Another Piece of the Puzzle

Goku and Gohan continued to exchange punches, until Gohan managed to land a hit, knocking Goku back. Goku wiped his face, and Gohan flew at him. Just as Goku recovered, he saw Gohan flying at him, and was able to dodge, caught Gohan, and threw him at the stands, in an attempt to send him flying out of the ring! However, Gohan was able to catch himself just before he hit the wall.

"Gohan just barely able to save himself from a ring-out!" the announcer said.

"Heh, you've really improved, Gohan!" Goku said.

"Thanks, dad!" Gohan replied. Gohan flew back at Goku, and delivered a kick, which Goku was able to block, and Gohan responded with a quick ki blast to Goku, knocking Goku back. Goku turned Super Saiyan 2, and began charging up a Kamehameha. "KA… ME… HA… ME…" Gohan was able to recognize Goku's movements, and his right arm suddenly tensed, with 2 fingers sticking out. "HA!" Goku fired a Kamehameha at Gohan, and Gohan instantly shot his fingers up to his head, and used instant transmission to teleport behind Goku, kicking him down from behind.

"Looks like Goku's got strength, but Gohan's got more skill…" Mark though, looking on from behind the wall.

"Gohan seemingly teleports behind Goku for a huge blow!" the announcer said. "A cheap move, or a great skill? Either way, quite a bit of damage to Goku!"

Gohan began blasting Goku with a bunch of ki blasts, each of which Goku was taking from behind, until Goku was able to use his own instant transmission to teleport behind Gohan, and kicked him from behind. Goku continued to zip around, hitting Gohan 3 times, before Gohan was able to catch a punch, and blast Goku with a ki blast, nearly knocking him into the glass! However, Goku was able to catch himself before getting ringed out.

"Another near miss of the new glass!" the announcer said.

"Hm, so this is the 'different path' you were talking about?" Goku said. "Rather than getting simply stronger, like with brute strength, you worked on your reaction, mental agility, and trick moves in your fights, is that right, Gohan?"

"That's the idea," Gohan replied. "You may be able to punch me 3 cities away, but what difference does it make if you can't punch me?"

"Seems you've got a point. Maybe that was the real point of Ultra Instinct; just makes me faster and fight perfectly, not stronger. Let's see if I can give it a shot?"

"Hm, good thing we've got a lot of drones on this one…" Gina thought.

"This oughta be fun…" Gohan replied. Goku began grunting, but to no effect. "Sorry, no."

"Eh, whatever. Let's go!" The fight continued, as Goku charged Gohan, and Gohan tried to catch Goku's punch, but Goku's fist was able to dodge Gohan's hand, landing a blow to his chest. Goku then pulled Gohan down, and blasted him from behind with a ki blast, sending him flying. Gohan was able to regain control, and was able to absorb the next few blows from Goku, before taking advantage of a small opening to land a blow in the form of a punch. He was able to disable Goku for just enough time to hit him with several ki blasts, and got behind him, grabbing Goku, and ramming him into the glass

"Wow, that was great, Gohan!" Goku said, powering down.

"Thanks, dad!" Gohan replied.

"Still, you're lucky I couldn't get to Ultra Instinct. I still can't figure out why I can't get back to it!"

"What a fight!" the announcer said. "By ring out, Gohan wins! Let's see if our next match, Jackie Chun vs Buu, will be able to top that! I seriously doubt it, but we'll have to find out!"

On the sidelines...

"Alright," the announcer said, "Jackie Chun vs Buu, please enter the ring!" Jackie Chun and Buu walked into the ring. They stood opposite each other, while Jackie Chun bowed. Buu looked confused.

"Hey, Buu!" Mr Satan yelled from the sidelines. "Fighters in the tournament bow to each other before matches, as a sign of respect!"

"Oh, OK, Mr Satan!" Buu replied, bowing to Jackie Chun/Master Roshi.

"Go!" the announcer yelled. Buu flew upwards, and began bombarding Jackie Chun with several quick ki blasts. Jackie Chun was able to dodge all of Buu's blasts, and eventually, was able to escape Buu's sight.

"Where Jackie Chun go?" Buu questioned. "Buu no see him!" Suddenly, Jackie Chun jumped up from behind Buu, and landed a punch to the back of Buu's head, sending Buu downwards! The Z fighters gasped, as they realized Master Roshi had learned to fly!

"Heh, shocked I know how to fly?" Jackie Chun said. "Yeah, well, Goten and Trunks taught me."

"Wait, why would they teach you to fly?" 18 questioned. "That doesn't sound like them."

"W-we were feeling nice!" Goten said, defensively.

"Y-yeah!" Trunks replied. "It definitely wasn't being used as a cover or anything!"

"Sure…" 18 said, suspiciously.

"What did you do, boy?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Nothing!" Goten and Trunks replied at the same time.

"I feel like they did something…" Goku added.

"No shit, Sherlock," Vegeta replied, sarcastically, looking back at the fight.

Buu and Jackie Chun exchanged punches and kicks, each one being blocked or dodged, until Jackie Chun retreated quickly, and began charging a Kamehameha.

"KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!" Jackie Chun fired a Kamehameha at Buu, which Buu could only block, taking some force, and pushing him out of bounds, but not into the stands. Buu charged Jackie Chun, and Jackie Chun charged Buu, resulting in another punching exchange, before Buu was able to land a headbutt on Jackie Chun, knocking him down into the ring. Buu began firing a bunch of ki blasts on Jackie Chun for some time.

"Buu firing blast after blast at Jackie Chun!" the announcer said. "This looks brutal!" Eventually, Buu stopped, with Jackie Chun well embedded into the ring.

"Ooh!" Goku said, painfully.

"That has gotta hurt!" the announcer said.

"Ow…" Jackie Chun said, from the hole. "I give up…"

"And by forfeit, Buu wins!"

"Man, these first few fights, save for Goku and Gohan, have been blowouts!" Krillin said.

"Yeah," Mr Satan replied, "it seems being human just isn't enough anymore. The aliens have stolen the show!"

Later, after the ring was fixed…

"Hey, Tien," Krillin said.

"Yeah?" Tien replied.

"Don't charge Gina. I betcha she's a lot like Mark. They're too similar; I'm sure their fighting styles are similar, too. Use a ki blast."

"Got it."

"Alright," the announcer said, "fight number 6 will be Gina vs Tien Shinhan!"

"Go get 'em, Gina!" Mark cheered.

"You got this, Tien!" Chiaotzu cheered.

Gina and Tien walked into the ring, and faced each other. Gina put her hand out for a handshake, as Tien bowed to Gina.

"Uhhh…" Tien said, confused.

"Oh, a handshake's what we do instead of a bow on my planet," Gina replied.

"Hm, alright." Tien shook Gina's hand. "So, you're an alien?"

"Yeah, and as you're about to learn, my fighting abilities are _out of this world._" Gina laughed to herself, and Tien laughed nervously.

"Oh my Dende, that sucked…" Tien thought.

"She is so cheesy…" Mark thought, on the sidelines. His stare was initially emotionless, before it turned into a warm smirk. "Damn, I love her."

Gina and Tien stood opposite each other.

"Ki generators 3.7%," Gina said. "I'd like a challenge."

"Go!" the announcer said.

"Fighting AI engage," Gina said. Tien immediately set up for a Kikoho.

"SHIN KIKOHO!" Tien screamed. As Tien fired his Kikoho, Gina teleported behind Tien, and kicked his legs out from under him!

"Woah!" Goku exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Did she just…?" Gohan said.

"Without even the fingers!" 17 added.

"Like it?" Mark said. "Instant transmission!"

"But don't you have to-" Goku began, before being interrupted by Mark.

"Yeah, we learned to do it without our fingers. It's quite useful."

"It seems Gina is able to teleport!" the announcer yelled.

Gina kicked Tien, sending him flying, until Tien caught himself, and began unleashing a barrage of ki blasts all over the place, not just at Gina. Gina replied by deflecting one of Tien's blasts back at him, forcing Tien to shoot another ki blast back at it. Gina took advantage of the opening to teleport to Tien, and punch him in the back of the head, and then fired another barrage of ki blasts at Tien, which Tien could only block as he flipped over. Tien suddenly randomly attempted to punch behind him, only to find that Gina had not teleported as he thought she might have, and he was hit by several ki blasts from behind, driving him down into the ring.

"No Black Thunder!" Mark called. "No Black Thunder!"

"What?" Goten questioned.

"It's one of our attacks, but it's rather deadly, I'm afraid. We'd rather not kill anyone."

"Hm…" Piccolo said.

"HEY, TIEN!" Gina yelled. "WANNA SEE SOMETHING COOL?" Gina began charging up a Kamehameha to fire at Tien! "KA…"

"Is that…?" 17 questioned.

"ME…"

"How could she possibly know the Kamehameha?!" Master Roshi questioned.

"HA…"

"Perhaps we've got another Cell situation on our hands," Kami said, in Piccolo's head.

"ME…"

"Hey," Piccolo said, "Kami's suggesting that we've got ano-"

"HA!" Gina fired a Kamehameha at Tien, causing a lot of destruction to the ring.

When the dust cleared, Tien was still at the bottom of the hole, knocked out.

"Tien is down!" the announcer said. "1… 2…"

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tien screamed, as he used a solar flare, and charged Gina.

"He's still kicking?!" Mark questioned.

**Tien is still not out! Will Tien be able to defeat Gina, now revealed to be an alien? How does Gina know the Kamehameha? And, who will win to take on Buu in the 2nd round? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	7. E6: Yamcha's information

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tien screamed, charging Gina. Gina closed her eyes in response to the Solar Flare, but did not flinch, and simply punched Tien away as he reached her, causing him to go flying out of the ring!

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gina screamed, blinding Tien, as she punched Tien multiple times, eventually blasting him with a basic ki blast, sending him into the glass! The announcer was still looking away when Tien hit the glass, and Tien got back off.

"Oh, come on!" Gina yelled. "You were ringed out!"

"Yeah, you're right, I was," Tien replied. "Hey, ref!"

"Yeah?" the announcer replied.

"I just got ringed out! She wins!"

"Uh, I didn't see it, thanks to that really bright light."

"Well, I won't accept a victory by chance. I forfeit." Tien flew back down.

"By ring out or by forfeit, I'm not sure which, but either way, Gina wins!"

"Fighting AI disable," Gina said. Gina and Tien flew back to the ring.

"Wow, I can't believe how honest you were," Gina said. "I know I ringed you out, but why didn't you take advantage of my solar flare backfiring?"

"Well, it is just a tournament," Tien said. "I knew you were gonna beat me no matter what. Besides, I've got a great deal of honor. As I said, no victory by chance. I tried to give half my winnings to Goku when I beat him by chance in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai, when I won due to Goku getting hit by a truck. It makes sense in context."

"Heh, I'm sure of it. Still, you're not like the people on my planet. They'd just blast me from that position until the ref declared them out. In any case, Tien, since you're being honest with me, I think I'll reward you with a small secret about myself and Mark."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Yunno," Gina continued, "if you want, I can tell you a few secrets about myself and Mark, since you did so well. It might help you in the next round."

"Wow, first time I've ever heard a fighter offer secrets about their fighting style!"

"Well, I like you. You're cool. I like that. Besides, we at least now know for certain we can trust you with this information. There's plenty of people out there who'd take the information we're gonna tell you, and go spilling it out. Maybe they get interrogated, maybe something else happens, but if this info leaks to the wrong person, we could get killed. I'm telling you just to prove we're the good guys, we don't wanna hurt you. Only reason we kinda wanna hurt you is, well, tournament, but, you know, other thing entirely. But let's talk."

"Heh, alright! So, what's this secret?"

"OK, so, first off, myself and Mark? We're both normal people, modified into androids!"

"Hold up for a second. Do you know Dr Gero?"

"Never heard of him. So, yeah. When you fight us, you're not actually fighting us. I mean, yeah, you're fighting us, our bodies, but you're not fighting our brains. In battle, we're controlled by a fighting AI. See, we're actually aliens, and we've developed this Fighting AI that makes us super powerful. Our Fighting AI is training right now, with its billions and billions of drones all over the cosmos. We can build a thousand for about a Zeni. Good thing, too; each drone only has a life of about a week before it dies. Those drones look out for fights and tournaments, and can monitor the movements of the fighters, what movements work against other movements, what movements don't, where the ki goes, how concentrated it gets, percentages, just about everything related to the fight. In fact, there's a pretty good swarm around here right now that just watched our fight. You can't see them, though, because they're so small; you'll need a microscope to see our drones. Our fighting AI can program our bodies to do nearly any technique with only one look at the technique."

"So, that's how you knew the Kamehameha and Solar Flare?"

"Yep. And that's not all. We've also got these ki generators that are _super _powerful; so powerful, in fact, that we're not allowed to turn them up to 100%, because we don't even know if our bodies can handle that much ki without detonating! Basically, we don't have to train at all; computers train for us!"

"So, that's how you're powered, huh? I'm fighting a computer?"  
"Yeah. We're from another planet, and heard that this planet had all of you, some really good and powerful fighters. So, we wanted to test our AI on you. When we found out you were in this tournament, we had to fight, to test it out. And so far, it's been doing quite well."

"Well, you two are gonna have a much better test in round 2. Buu and Goku are a lot tougher than me and Krillin."

"Heh, I'm looking forward to it." Gina and Tien walked back to the sidelines.

"Alright," the announcer said, "yet again, the ring has been quite badly damaged! Maybe next year, we'll replace the ring with one made out of cheaper material. Once it's fixed, we'll move on to Vegeta vs Trunks!" Mark and Gina left, and returned to the locker room.

"Good, they're gone," Yamcha said. "OK, so, I've got some more info on them."

"As do I," Tien said. "You go first, Yamcha."

"Alright," Yamcha replied. "So, apparently, they know something they don't want 17 and 18 to know. They spewed out a few reasons for it. They thought that innocents could be harmed somehow, not wanting to put wear on their ki generators, and most of all, that if 17 and 18 knew this secret, it would harm them somehow; knock out their loyalty, that they'd be disgusted at their true nature, that they'd hate themselves for hating Dr Gero, and that if they knew, strangest of all, Mark wouldn't be able to forgive himself for what would happen to them."

"Hm…" Tien said. "Well, if they were worried about wear on their ki generators, I betcha they thought that, if they told their secret, it could cause a fight."

"Sounds like they were specifically worried about 17 and 18 attacking them. They sounded worried about 17 and 18 'upgrading' something."

"I bet it was our ki generators," 18 said. "It seems that they know that we're Androids. But how?"

"That's odd," Tien said. "They told me that they were aliens. Not only that, but that they, too, are normal people turned into Androids. Not just Androids, but Androids controlled by a fighting AI that trains by watching fights from all over the universe, using billions of tiny drones too small to be seen without a microscope. They also have really powerful ki generators. These two know all of our moves, and the moves of everyone in the universe."

"Hm, OK," Piccolo said, "so we know that they're aliens, that they're Androids, they know and may well have worked with Dr Gero, they think that their secret could cause hostility with and/or hurt 17 and 18, and they don't want to hurt 17 and 18."

"Well, here's another piece of information," Tien added. "I didn't see any Red Ribbon Army insignias on Gina when I fought her."

"Yeah, I didn't see anything like that on Mark, either!" Krillin added.

"I've never seen anything related to those two," 17 replied.

"But that makes no sense!" Gohan said, frustrated. "How could they call Dr Gero by name if that were the case?!'

"Perhaps they're not one of Dr Gero's Androids…" 18 said.

"What?" Piccolo questioned.

"Maybe someone else turned them into Androids, on their home planet?"

"That's smart!" Trunks said. "But what about their connection to Dr Gero?"

"Well," Vegeta said, "all I know is, if they're loyal to the Red Ribbon Army, I'll turn their heads inside out."

"I wouldn't attack them just yet, Geets," Goku said. "Remember what 17 said."

"Even so," 18 replied, "how are we supposed to know they didn't just destroy all their information?"

"Because 17 killed Dr Gero," Vegeta replied. "Those two are clearly more loyal to Dr Gero than 17 and 18, so Gero would have activated them first, that is, if they were his Androids."

"Plus," Piccolo added, "if they were Dr Gero's Androids, given how loyal they seem to be, they would have tried to kill Goku by now."

"But if they're really loyal to Dr Gero," 17 added, "wouldn't they have just tried to kill Goku by now? And to add to that, I've never seen anything by Dr Gero about any fighting AI. And he certainly did not outfit any of his Androids with a red eye."

"Well, there WAS Android 19," Krillin said. "A tiny part of its eyes flashed red sometimes

"Perhaps we can get a better idea of what they're up to if 17 and Mark fight," Goten suggested.

"Hm…" Piccolo said.

"Yamcha, Gohan?"

"Yeah?" they both said.

"How about you lose your next match so we can have those two fight? We've got more tournaments, and we can fight them after the tournament if we need to. It would probably help us figure out what they're up to."

"That's not a bad idea, Goten!" Yamcha said.

"Psh, like you'd need to throw your match," 17 said.

"Throw my match?!" Gohan said. "Are you nuts?"  
"Listen, Gohan," Krillin said, "I know, it sounds crazy, but there's a good reason. This planet, this universe, even, has faced many threats, ones we faced head-on. But do you know what they all had in common? We knew exactly what they wanted, and what they were like. Even our toughest enemies, we knew this. But with these two, we don't know why they're here, what they want, or what their nature is. They're not telling us anything, they won't give us answers, they haven't even threatened anyone yet! And, frankly, I'd rather fight the devil I know then the devil I don't. This isn't about the tournament, Gohan, it's about a long-term decision to find a way to stop these two from harming this planet, our friends, and our families. There is something they have with 17, and making them fight 17 might be the only way we'll get it out of him. Gohan, I know it's your choice, but please do this. Win… by giving up."

"To add to that," 18 added, "I've seen the Z Fighters, time and time again, when they had to fight, and for them, knowing exactly what they're fighting for really adds to what they'll give to defeat enemies."

"Ugh, fine…" Gohan replied.

Later…

"Alright," the announcer said, "it's time for fight number 7, yet another father versus son battle, Trunks vs Vegeta!"

"Alright!" Trunks said.

Trunks and Vegeta walked into the ring, stood opposite each other, and bowed to each other.

"Go!" the announcer said. Vegeta and Trunks both powered up, Trunks to Super Saiyan 2, and Vegeta to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Wait!" Trunks said. "Shenron said not to go Super Saiyan Blue! You'll get everyone killed! I don't think the Tenkaichi Budokai would really appreciate us blowing up the stands!"

"Oh, like I give a shit what the Tenkaichi Budokai wants," Vegeta replied.

"Yeah, well, if you kill a spectator, you'll be disqualified!" the announcer said. "Could you please just turn it down a little?"

"Oh, fine, but only because I won't let the boy feel a win on a technicality." Vegeta powered down to Super Saiyan God, and charged Trunks. Trunks threw a punch at Vegeta as he came up to him, but Vegeta was able to dodge, and punched Trunks, knocking him to the side. Trunks was able to take the hit, and jump back to the other side of the ring, and began charging up a Galick Gun!  
"GALICK GUN… FIRE!" Trunks fired a Galick Gun at Vegeta, causing even more damage to the ring, and not much damage to Vegeta.

"Oh, come on!" the announcer said. "At this rate, we're gonna go bankrupt fixing the ring!"

"Yunno, Trunks, I've got one question for you," Vegeta said.

"Oh? And what's-"

"How do you intend to compare to the power OF A GOD?!"

**Vegeta's right! How will Trunks be able to compare to his power? Moreover, will he be able to? Meanwhile, the Z fighters are piecing together the puzzle of the mystery of Mark and Gina! Are they related to the Red Ribbon Army, and if so, just how? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	8. E7: The End Of The First Round

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed, firing a Final Flash at Trunks. However, Trunks was able to fly out of the way, and kicked Vegeta down. Vegeta quickly got back up, only to be met by a barrage of ki blasts from Trunks, which Vegeta was able to dodge, before grabbing Trunks' hand, and punching him in the gut, and kicking him away. Trunks was able to catch himself, and fired more ki blasts at Vegeta, to which Vegeta replied with a number of his own ki blasts.

"Both contestants firing lots of balls of light at each other!" the announcer said.

"Hey, uh, the proper term is 'ki blasts!'" Goku called.

"I'm now receiving word that the proper term is ki blasts!"

Both Trunks and Vegeta took some hits, knocking them back, and Trunks charged Vegeta. Trunks began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at Vegeta, and Vegeta simply dodged without retaliating, until he was able to catch one of Trunks' kicks, and kicked Trunks in the groin, sending him flying, and clutching his groin. Trunks was able to catch himself.

"He kicked me in the dick!" Trunks said. "Why? Why did he kick me in the-"

"LEARN TO TAKE IT, BOY!" Vegeta yelled, popping up behind Trunks, before elbowing Trunks down into the ring, causing him to hit the ground quite hard.

"Vegeta has nail-" the announcer began, before being interrupted by Vegeta.

"COUNT, REFEREE!"

"Uh, yes sir! 1… 2… 3… Fo-" Trunks got back up before the announcer could say 4. "And Trunks is back up!"

"Heh, still not done?" Vegeta asked.

"You taught me well, dad," Trunks replied.

"GOOD!" Vegeta charged Trunks, and began throwing a series of kicks and punches at him, being able to knock him back with a punch. Vegeta charged again, and Trunks threw a couple of punches, which Vegeta dodged, and landed another punch on Trunks, knocking him back almost to the edge of the ring! However, Trunks was able to do a front flip over Vegeta, and tried to punch him out of the ring, but was blocked. Trunks pulled back his fist, and lunged at Vegeta, trying to push him out of the ring. Vegeta put his hands on Trunks as well, trying to push back.

"LOW AND INSIDE, TRUNKS!" Goten yelled.

"Right!" Trunks replied. Trunks' and Vegeta's arms went in a flurry, both trying to get the inside edge.

"Wow, look at this!" the announcer said. "Trunks is trying to push Vegeta out of the ring! It seems like it's right out of an American Football game!"

Trunks was losing the pushing war, and eventually, Vegeta was able to knock down Trunks. Vegeta then dived on Trunks, but Trunks put his limbs up, and bounced Vegeta off of him!

"And Trunks is able to bounce Vegeta away!" the announcer said. Trunks got up just as Vegeta landed, and the two flew at each other, and both threw a punch at each other. Vegeta, however, was able to dodge, unlike Trunks, who took the hit, and was sent flying backwards, directly into the glass!

"And Trunks has hit the glass!" the announcer called. "By ring-out, Vegeta wins!" Vegeta and Trunks both powered down, as Trunks slid off the glass, landing in the field on his feet. Vegeta walked up to Trunks.

"You know," Vegeta said, "I have to say, you are really improving. A year ago, I could have beat you with one punch!"

"Thanks, dad," Trunks replied, smiling.

"Still, you've got a long, long way to go if you want to stand up to me."

"I know. Kinda got unlucky with the draw."

"Oh, you are very unlucky to have faced me." Vegeta smirked. "Now c'mon, lets get some food before the second round!"

"You know it!" The two walked off.

"Wow, that was an awesome fight!" Goku said.

"Yeah, Trunks is really doing well!" Krillin added.

Later, after the ring was fixed…

"Alright!" the announcer said. "It's time for the final match of the 1st round: Goten vs Piccolo!" Goten and Piccolo walked into the ring, and stood opposite each other.

"Heh, this oughta be fun," Goten said.

"Go!" the announcer said. Piccolo charged Goten, and punched him, knocking him down. As Goten tried to get up, Piccolo blasted him with a ki blast. However, Goten was able to jump out of the way fast enough, and flew behind Piccolo, landing a number of punches and kicks to his back, before hitting him with a ki blast. Piccolo was sent flying, and Goten zipped up to him, spin kicking him towards the stands.

"Ooh, and a brutal spin kick from Goten!" the announcer said. Piccolo was able to catch himself, and Goten zipped to Piccolo, trying to kick him again, but Piccolo was able to catch Goten's leg, and hit him with a ki blast, sending him flying. Goten was able to catch himself, and fired a barrage of ki blasts at Piccolo. Piccolo was able to dodge the blasts, and began charging Goten, causing Goten to zip away to the opposite end of the ring when Piccolo reached him, and Goten began charging up a Kamehameha!

"KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!" Piccolo was still a little stunned, and was forced to take the blast head-on.

When the dust cleared, Piccolo was outside of the stadium, but he did not hit the stands! "Piccolo manages to dodge the stands, avoiding a ring-out!" the announcer said.

Mark and Gina walked back to the sidelines, and were immediately spotted by Vegeta.

"Hey!" Vegeta said. "The Androids are here!"

"So, Tien spilled the beans?" Gina said.

"Gina?" Mark questioned. "What did you do?"

"I mighta told Tien we were alien androids," Gina said, blushing a little.

"Gina, I swear, if this comes back to bite us, I will… uh…"

"Out of threats?" Gina smirked, as she turned around and winked at Mark.

"Ooh, I'll… do something! I just don't know what yet!" Mark was clearly getting flustered.

Gina turned back towards the Z fighters. "Yeah, I can get him to shut up fairly easily." She smirked, with playful naughtiness.

"She told me after I admitted losing a fight after the announcer didn't see me get ringed out," Tien said, "thanks to the abuse of the Solar Flare technique. Said I was being honest, so she trusted me."

"Don't worry," 17 said, "that information does not concern us. What _does _concern us, however, is that you apparently know who Dr Gero is! And don't you dare try teleporting your way out of this one!"

"Gina," Mark said, looking even more angry, "ki generators 1%. Set yours. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL TIEN?"

"Ki generators 1%," Gina replied. "And I didn't say anything about Dr Gero to Tien, I swear!"

"No, she didn't," Tien replied.

"Then what makes you think we know this person?" Gina questioned.

"I was eavesdropping on your conversation earlier," Yamcha replied, a little scared.

"Subject identified as Yamcha," Mark said. "So there was some ki."

"Hm, so you know a bit more," Gina said. "Yeah, we know Dr Gero."

"Gina!"

"Hey, no point trying to hide it now."

"I guess." Mark took a breath. "Yeah, we do have a connection with Dr Gero, and we are aware he was connected to the Red Ribbon Army, which came under seige of… Goku, was it?"

"Yeah, that'd be me!" Goku replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, at no point did we have any vested interest in the Red Ribbon Army. I'll admit to being responsible for part of the construction of Androids under Dr Gero, but I did not care, in even the slightest, about the goals of the Red Ribbon Army. They were merely supplying myself and Gina. I should note that the fate of this planet is not something we have a vested interest in. We do not care what happens to it. But you need to understand; we have no hostile intentions, and we are in no way responsible for the actions of the Red Ribbon Army! We will not attack unprovoked, with an exception for fighting in these matches, for obvious reasons."

"So, what about Namek?" Piccolo questioned.

"I told you," Mark said, defensively, "we are not threatening them! We have no vested interest in the fate of any planet but our own! We're not going to attack the Namekians, but we will leave if we feel that we are in danger of being attacked."

"So," Vegeta said, "if we attack you, you'll leave?"

"No," Mark replied. "If you attack us, other than in a match, I'll kill all of you. And if you attack Gina, I'll make sure it hurts extra. Do you understand?"

"Heh, I'd love to see you try," Vegeta said, smirking, as he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Is this happening?" Gina said, smirking. "Ki generators 24%. Because I REALLY hope this is happening, _prince._"

"STAND DOWN, VEGETA," Goku demanded, in a calm yet firm voice. "They haven't even threatened us yet." Vegeta, still looking defiant, powered down to his base form.

"Ki generators offline," Gina replied, as Vegeta and Gina stepped away from each other.

"Alright, fine," 18 said, "but I have one question. Did you, or did you not, have any part in turning me and 17 into Androids."

"Yes, we did," Gina said, matter-of-factly.

"Do you have any idea what you did?"

"Yes, we do. But you don't." Mark and Gina smirked, as they teleported away.

"W-wha-?!" 17 questioned.

"Hoo, boy," Master Roshi said, "I bet this rabbit hole goes extra deep!"

Piccolo and Goten were exchanging punches with each other, neither able to land a hit, until Goten was able to land a hit, knocking Piccolo back. Piccolo recovered as Goten charged him, and the two went back to exchanging punches, this time, with Piccolo being able to land a hit first. Piccolo followed Goten, kicking him a few times, before Goten was able to catch Piccolo's leg, spin him around, and throw him down into the ring!

"Goten just threw Piccolo into the ring!" the announcer called. Piccolo smirked as he fell, and turned over, facing Goten, and began firing several ki balls at Goten, which Goten had no trouble dodging. Suddenly, on the sidelines, Goku realized what was going on.

"GOTEN!" Goku screamed. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"What do you me-" Goten began, before realizing he was surrounded by ki balls in the air. "Oh."

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" Piccolo screamed, bringing his hands together, and hitting Goten with all of the ki blasts, causing Goten to fall onto the ring, knocked out.

"Goten is down!" the announcer said. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! Piccolo wins!"

"Man, I love that attack!" Piccolo said, as he picked up Goten, who was still out, and walked back to the sidelines.

On the sidelines, Krillin fed Goten a senzu bean.

"Wha-what was that?" Goten said.

"That was my Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo replied. "It's a pretty vicious attack."

"And with that," the announcer said, "the matches for round 2 are set! It's gonna be 17 vs Yamcha, Goku vs Mark, Buu vs Gina, and Vegeta vs Piccolo!"

**Round 1 of the 29th Tenkaichi Budokai is over, and it's down to our final 8: 17, Yamcha, Goku, Mark, Buu, Gina, Vegeta, and Piccolo! Plenty of questions about Mark and Gina have been answered, but it seems that these answers have asked more questions than they've answered. What planet are Mark and Gina from? What were their true motivations for working with the Red Ribbon Army, and Dr Gero? And, what did they mean by 17 and 18 not knowing their true role in their creation? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	9. E8: The Big Deal

In the ring…

"Alright!" the announcer said. "It's time to begin the 2nd round of the 29th Tenkaichi Budokai! First up, we've got Android 17 vs Yamcha!" 17 and Yamcha walked into the ring, stood opposite to each other, and bowed to each other, getting into a fighting stance. "Go!" 17 charged Yamcha, and punched him in the gut, sending Yamcha flying back, as he flew himself into the glass.

Everyone gasped, including the announcer, in response to the one-shot. "Uh… by ring-out, 17 wins!" Yamcha easily got off the glass, and both Yamcha and 17 walked back to the sidelines. "Alright, let's see if we can get a better match out of our next fighters: it's Mark vs Gohan!" Mark and Gohan walked into the ring, and Mark and Gohan bowed to each other.

"Say, why didn't you shake my hand?" Gohan asked. "Aren't you and Gina from the same planet?"

"We are," Mark replied. "I just prefer to follow the culture of the planet we are guests on, while Gina is more laid-back and… I guess, chaotic. Not like, riot in the streets chaotic, but like, 'eh, the rules are more like guidelines' chaotic."

"Ah, I see. Anyway, I give up."

"Wait, what?"

"I give up!"

"Gohan is giving up before the fight has even begun! Why?!"

"Heh, that's something I know…"

"Wait…" Mark said. "Hey! You just wanted to set me up to fight 17! You asshole!"

"Hey, you refused to answer our questions…"

"Ugh, whatever." Mark walked back to the sidelines, in a huff.

"Uh… OK… Mark wins by forfeit! So, our next match will be Gina vs Buu!"

"Don't worry!" Goku yelled. "You'll get a real show out of those two!"

"Buu!" Tien said, on the sideline.

"Yeah?" Buu replied. Tien whispered in Buu's ear.

"OK, here's a tip I got from fighting her. Everything you know about fighting? Forget it. Gina will easily wipe the floor with you if you act rationally. The less rationally you fight, the less openings she'll have. Got it?"

"OK Mr Tien!" Buu replied.

"Good. But, no matter what, whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, charge her at the start of the fight."

"OK!"

"Now go get her, Buu!" Tien slapped Buu on the back.

"Why Mr Tien attack Buu?!" Buu demanded.

"Oh, no, t-that's a way we encourage our friends here! But don't do it too hard, OK?"

"OK!"

"Hey, Gina," Mark said.

"Yeah?" Gina replied.

"My portable computer's saying that this guy's a lot stronger than he looks. He is roughly 4 standard deviations higher than average, in fact. Remember to make sure your ki generators will compensate. You have fought underpowered before…"

"Yes, dad," Gina said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, he's her dad?" Goku said.

"No, I said that sarcastically," Gina replied. "He's my husband. Ugh, why'd you even have to get involved?!" Master Roshi began to laugh, pervertedly. "Hey!" Gina yelled at Master Roshi. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Just ignore him," 18 said, exacerbated, "he's the worst pervert any of us have ever met. I'm surprised he hasn't made a pass at you, yet."

"Tah," Gina replied. "Though, if he did, Mark would probably kill him. He doesn't like people getting too close." She smirked as she said this.

"She is right," Mark said. "Anyone that fucks with Gina fucks with me." A tiny smirk flashed across Vegeta's face as he heard this.

"Hey!" the announcer called. "Gina and Buu?"

"Let's go," Gina said.

Gina and Buu walked into the ring, stood opposite to each other, shook hands, and Buu got in a fighting position.

"Ki generators 16.3%," Gina said.

"Go!" the announcer said.

"Fighting AI engage!" Gina and Buu stood off for a few seconds, before Gina teleported behind Buu, and blasted him with a ki blast, knocking him forward. Gina fired a barrage of ki blasts at Buu, knocking him several times, until he was able to regain his balance, and flew above Gina's blasts, charging up a Majin Kamehameha. Gina smirked, as she bent backwards, pulling her right arm into a somewhat awkward bend, bending back over her right shoulder, so that it was touching her shoulder blade.

"RED…" Gian began, "LASER!" Gina flicked her arm forward, with her palm facing Buu, as a red ki wave shot out of her hand, and Buu fired his Majin Kamehameha at Gina. The 2 beams collided in the air, and the 2 engaged in a beam battle!

"Buu and Gina are now engaging in a beam battle!" the announcer said. "Pushing against each other in a fight of brilliant light! Who will win?"

Buu and Gina continued pushing against each other for a while, until Gina stopped. She then put her right arm on her left shoulder, and flicked it down to her right hip. "BATTLE ZONE!" A sphere of white light appeared, but only appearing in certain places, so that it somewhat looked like a circuit board. Buu's blast deflected off the sphere, bouncing up into the air, until Buu stopped firing. Gina flicked her arm away, and Buu threw his arms down, directing the Kamehameha right at Gina, but Gina smirked, putting one arm up, and throwing the Kamehameha back at Buu! Buu immediately flicked to the right, barely able to avoid the Kamehameha, and sent it into the glass, causing a huge explosion.

The dust began to clear, as Buu looked tired. Suddenly, Gina charged Buu, and began unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks on Buu, with Buu unable to fight back. The beating continued for some time, until Buu was able to regain his composure while being knocked back, and began blocking Gina's hits. Gina teleported behind Buu, and tried to punch him, but Buu kicked backwards, landing a kick on Gina, and backflipped, delivering a 2-handed punch to the top of Gina's head, before blasting Gina with a ki blast, knocking her downwards, towards the stands! Buu began firing a flurry of ki blasts at Gina, but Gina was able to regain her composure. Buu was able to spot this, and guessed correctly that Gina was about to teleport behind him. Buu turned around, and attempted to punch Gina, but Gina was able to catch Buu's arm, putting him in an arm lock!

"Huh?" Buu said. "Buu can't move!"

"I know," Gina replied, twisting Buu's arm behind him and grabbing his side, fully locking him down, before kicking him over and over again in the back.

"Wow, this feels good on Buu's back!" Buu said.

"Yeah, it might feel alright for the first bit," Gina replied, still kicking, "but it'll stop feeling so good soon." Suddenly, Gina split into 3, as 2 clones materialized on either side of her! The 2 clones began attacking Buu from the front and sides, moving around. Buu then began kicking around, and eventually, was able to kick away one of Gina's clones. The Gina that was putting Buu in an arm lock threw him towards the ring, and all 3 of Gina's clones fused back together, and began charging a Red Laser.

"RED… LASER!" Gina screamed, as she fired a Red Laser down at Buu, planting him deep in the ring.

"Buu has been planted into the ring!" the announcer said. "On a related note, we are running out of materials!"

"Wow, I almost forgot we have the multiform technique!" Tien said.

"Personally, I prefer teleportation," Mark replied.

"If you're using the multiform technique and one of your clones falls outside the ring," Krillin said, "is that a ring-out?"

"Hmm…"

Buu was able to get out, and charged Gina, attempting to punch her. Gina, however, had no problem catching Buu's arm, and Buu tried to punch Gina with his other arm. However, he was met by Gina's other hand, which had a ball of ki in it, blowing Buu's arm off. Gina then began punching and kicking Buu over and over again, until hitting him with a ki ball, blasting him into the ring. Gina then put her right arm in the air over her head, with her palm facing upwards, like half of Goku charging a spirit bomb!

"A spirit bomb…?" Kami questioned, in Piccolo's head.

"But she's not calling for energy!" Piccolo replied, in his head.

"The fuck's a spirit bomb?" Nail questioned.

"Oh, you've seen a spirit bomb be- wait, you weren't there."

"That's not a spirit bomb," Mark said, out loud. Piccolo gave him a look of surprise, unsure of whether what Mark said was a coincidence, or if he was really giving an answer to his inner dialogue. The look turned to frustration, Piccolo still trying to figure out him and Gina.

A large ball of dark green ki began gathering on Gina's hand, quickly expanding.

"GREEN DROP!" Gina screamed, throwing the massive green ball at Buu.

"That's going to kill Buu!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hm…" Mark said, slightly worried, with only a flash of worry crossing his face before he returned to his emotionless stare.

"That's not enough…" Goku replied.

Gohan then suddenly turned to face Goku. "Huh?"

Buu was able to recover, and used both of his hands to catch the ball, and threw it back at Gina! Gina was able to catch it, and hurl it back at Buu, and this continued!  
"And now they're playing hot potato with a ki blast!" the announcer exclaimed. Every time they hurled it, it got bigger and faster.

After a bit, Gina decided to fire a quick Kamehameha at the ki blast. Buu then saw what she was doing, and fired a Majin Kamehameha as well, locking the two in a beam battle.

"Buu no let you win!" Buu screamed. "Buu strongest there is!"

"Is that so?" Gina replied. Gina seemed to be losing the beam battle, but suddenly stopped firing her Kamehameha! The ball came right at her, but once it reached her, it didn't explode! It would quickly be discovered why, as Gina teleported behind Buu! Gina then grabbed Buu, and flew at the ball, ejecting Buu into the ball with a ki blast, causing a massive explosion! Everyone was forced to duck and cover their eyes, as the explosion caused light more intense than a nuclear explosion!

When the dust cleared, Gina was flying in the middle of the arena, and Buu was nowhere to be seen!

Tien gasped, stammering. "I-I can't sense Buu!"

"Hmm…" Mark said, looking around. "Ah, there you are…"

"What?" Piccolo questioned.

"What a move by Gina!" the announcer exclaimed. "And now, Buu is nowhere to be seen! Where is Buu? Did Gina vaporize him with the explosion?"

**Where did the explosion send Buu? Has Gina won? Is Buu even still alive? Plus, Piccolo and Vegeta will fight! Who will emerge victorious? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	10. E9: The End Of The 2nd Round

**A/N: Whoops, I forgot to upload! Sorry, I've been trying to deal with some crap at school.**

People began looking back at the ring, as the explosion faded away. Gina was flying in the middle, the ring was completely destroyed, and Buu was nowhere to be seen!

"Buu is nowhere to be seen!" the announcer said.

In the middle of a Nevada desert…

"Alright!" a person said using a megaphone to a massive group of people wearing Naruto headbands. "We are going to storm Area 51 and see them aliens!" As he said this, however, Buu went flying overhead.

"Holy shit!" one person yelled. "An alien ship! Wait, no; a flying alien!"

"He's gonna abduct us!" another person yelled. "Run!" Everyone suddenly began running in random directions away from Area 51.

Inside Area 51…

Buu crashed into a hangar with 3 stealth bombers, but did not hit the ground.

"Hey!" a guard yelled. "What are you doing here?" Buu did not bother answering, before flying off.

"I think that was that guy from the Tenkaichi Budokai," a scientist said.

"Yeah, you're right!" another guard said. "I saw him fighting Jackie Chun on the flight over!"

"Wait, they have in-flight entertainment on JANET?"

"On the new aircraft, they do."

Back at the Tenkaichi Budokai…

Gina remained idle for a bit, before she looked up, and started shooting ki blasts into the sky! "Gina is shooting randomly, it seems!"

"Is she?" Krillin questioned.

"No…" Mark replied.

The announcer took out his binoculars, and looked up, seeing that Gina was firing at Buu! "Buu has returned, and is in the air!" the announcer said. The announcer then realized that Buu was retaliating; and one of his blasts was coming right for him! "And I'm in the danger zone!"

"On it!" Mark called, flying out. "Ki generators 7%." Mark flew in front of the announcer, and swatted Buu's ki blast away, causing it to safely explode on the glass.

"Phew, that was close!" the announcer exclaimed.

"He just saved the announcer!" Piccolo thought. "Why? Why did he save the announcer?!"

Mark returned to the sidelines, and was immediately confronted by Piccolo.

"You!" Piccolo yelled. "Evil! Save announcer! Explain now!"

"Jeez, stop driving yourself to insanity trying to prove I'm evil," Mark replied. "I told you, I don't want innocents getting hurt."

"Yunno, I think we might be able to trust these two," Chiaotzu said.

"I'll trust them," 17 said. "As soon as they tell me that secret they're keeping from me." Mark looked at 17, nodded slightly without breaking his emotionless gaze, and looked back at the fight.

Gina had stopped shooting her own ki blasts, and was now throwing Buu's blasts back at him, which Buu was able to dodge, though he was hit by the last blast, knocking him back. Gina charged Buu, and Buu caught her punch, kicking her away. Gina retaliated with several ki blasts, and ended up hitting Buu with her 3rd blast, with every blast after missing Buu due to Buu being knocked away. Gina teleported over, and gave Buu a nasty uppercut to his chin, before kicking him upwards, teleporting, and spin kicking him towards the stands. However, Buu was able to catch himself before he hit the stands, and Gina charged him, and began throwing a punch. Buu, however, did not attempt to block it, and shot several ki blasts, causing Gina's afterimage trick to fail, and knocking Gina back. Buu charged Gina, and gave her 2 punches and a roundhouse kick, sending her back onto the ring, where she caught herself and did a backflip to regain her footing.

"Hm…" Mark said, his mouth turning downwards the tiniest bit.

"Nice one, Buu!" Mr Satan yelled.

Gina and Buu launched themselves back at each other, and Gina suddenly teleported away. Buu could not see where she went.

"Huh?" Buu said, looking around, trying to find Gina. After a few seconds, Gina was found, thanks to her voice leading all eyes to her, flying well above Buu, and her right hand holding up a massive green ball of ki.

"GREEN DROP!" Gina screamed, throwing the ball of ki at Buu, and blowing an even bigger hole in the ring! The announcer was barely able to duck and cover from Gina's attack, and was knocked unconscious!

Mark picked up the announcer's mic. "Uhh… the announcer has been knocked out!" Goku flew in, and removed the announcer from the area. "With the announcer knocked out, I guess I'll take over. Pretty sure I can do that."

On the sidelines…

"Eat up," Goku said, feeding the announcer a senzu. The announcer woke up.

"What happened?" the announcer asked.

"You got knocked out by Gina's attack," Piccolo replied. "Mark just took your job. I'd say he's pretty well equipped to defend himself out there."

"Well, alright. I'm sure he'll do just fine. I mean, it's not like there's that many rules. Just call ring-outs and 10-counts. Only thing that worries me is that he could speed up a 10 count."

Buu was lying on the ground, knocked out by Gina's attack. He also had his left arm missing, his right leg with some holes in it, and his whole body with a good amount of visible damage.

"Buu is down!" Mark said. "1… 2… 3…"

"Huh, he's doing pretty good," the announcer said.

"4… 5… 6…"

Gina touched down. "Fighting AI disengage."

"7… 8… 9… 10! Gina wins!"

"Woo!" Gina said. Goku and Krillin came running out, with a senzu bean for Buu.

"Hey!" Gina called. "Wanna see something cool?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going…" Krillin said.

Gina reached into her pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be a senzu bean, and popped it into Buu's mouth.

"Oh come on!" Mark said, having put the mic down. "Why'd you have to show them the artificial senzus?"

"Like that'll interfere," Gina replied.

"I know, but-... fine. Whatever."

"Alright!"

Buu popped up, healed.

"What happened? Buu feel dizzy, then Buu feel great!" Buu said.

"You lost, bud," Gina said. "But dammit, you put up a hell of a fight! Nice work!"

"Buu did good?"

"Buu did good." Gina smiled, patting Buu on the back, as she and Buu walked back to the sidelines.

"Alright!" the announcer said, taking the mic back. "We'll get the ring replaced, and then we'll begin the final match of the 2nd round: Piccolo vs Vegeta!"

On the sidelines…

"What was that?" Krillin questioned. "That thing you pulled out of your pocket!"  
"Oh, our artificial senzu beans!" Gina replied. "Our planet figured out how to synthesize senzu beans. They're not 100% effective, but they're pretty close, and we can mass produce them. We've got at least 300 in our ship. We can easily produce, like, 100,000 a day back home."

"Hm, seems like you've got a lot of tricks up your sleeve," Vegeta said. "But, unfortunately for you, your next opponent is I, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans!"

"What? Gina said, giving Vegeta a nasty look. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that, _motherfucker?"_

"Gina, we were warned there'd be Saiyans…" Mark said.

"Well, Erik said nothing about royalty. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Bitch," Vegeta said, going Super Saiyan Blue, "I'd like to see you try."

"Gina, calm down!" Mark cried. "He's not hostile! HE'S NOT HOSTILE!"

"THIS BITCH KILLED MY MOM!"

"Oh, seems you've had some history with Saiyans," Vegeta said. "Which planet was it?"  
"Gina, he's a different generation! He wasn't born when Spritze was killed! They're friendly!"

Gina continued to breathe heavily, until closing her eyes, and calming down. "Alright… I'm OK…"

"OK." Mark put a hand on Gina's back.

"See?" Piccolo said. "I told you these guys were evil! They're trying to kill us!"

"We're not trying to kill you!" Mark yelled. "To be honest, we don't give a fuck what happens to you! Look, we have some history with Saiyans I'd rather not talk about. This conversation is over. Once this tournament is over, you'll never see us again."

"Alright," Piccolo replied, obviously not believing them.

"Do we want to, though…?" Piccolo thought.

Mark and Gina walked off.

"So, what do you make of this, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Seems the Saiyans have some other enemies…" Vegeta said. "One thing's for sure; some major shit's about to go down in the next round."

Later, after the ring was fixed…

"Alright!" the announcer said. "It's time for the final match of the 2nd round: Vegeta vs Piccolo!" Vegeta and Piccolo walked into the ring, and stood against each other, not bothering to bow. "And go!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan God, and charged Piccolo. Piccolo tried to block, but Vegeta jumped back, dropping a step, then ran at Piccolo again, catching him off guard with a kick to the stomach, sending him flying back.

"Really? That easy?" Vegeta said, walking up to Piccolo. Piccolo growled and jumped up.

"I'll show you!" Piccolo screamed, before Vegeta gave him an uppercut to the stomach, sending him flying.

"Vegeta with only a couple of attacks," the announcer said, "but look at all that damage! He's taking a tank-like approach to this!"

Vegeta then flew up, and, using a 2-handed punch, sent Piccolo flying back down into the ring, planting him in the ring!

"Why do we even bother having a ring?" the announcer questioned. "At this point, I'm considering just replacing the ring with red paint marking out of bounds!"

The hole in the ring was big enough for both Vegeta and Piccolo to fit in comfortably, also giving them room to fight. Vegeta touched down in the hole, and Piccolo jumped up, and charged Vegeta. Vegeta tried to punch Piccolo in the face, but Piccolo dodged, and the two began exchanging punches and kicks, neither able to land a blow, until Vegeta was able to land a stomach punch on Piccolo, knocking him back. Vegeta chased him with a series of punches and kicks, ejecting him with a roundhouse kick, knocking him out.

"How the fuck did Goten lose to you…?" Vegeta questioned.

"Piccolo is down!" the announcer said. "1… 2…" Piccolo jumped back up before the announcer could start saying "three."

"Not bad," Piccolo said. Piccolo charged Vegeta, and was able to force Vegeta onto the defensive, before Vegeta simply jumped out of the hole, with Piccolo chasing him. However, Vegeta took the chance to start firing several ki blasts at Piccolo, which Piccolo was able to dodge, eventually catching up to Vegeta. Piccolo tried to punch Vegeta, but Vegeta was able to catch Piccolo, and, doing a backflip, threw him away. Vegeta simply stood there, laughing, as he thought he had won. However, unbeknownst to him, Piccolo had caught himself, and was coming right for him.

"Ha!" Vegeta said. "You'll never live up to-"

"DAD, TURN AROUND!" Trunks yelled.

"Wha-" Vegeta was cut off by a massive kick from Piccolo, sending Vegeta across the stadium.

"Don't need to," Piccolo said, smirking. Vegeta was able to catch himself just before he hit the stands.

"Fine then," Vegeta said. Vegeta then began charging up a Final Flash. As the original sphere of energy gathered, the electricity all went to Piccolo, electrocuting him, and disabling him.

"Woah!" the announcer said. "It looks like Vegeta is somehow electrocuting Piccolo!"

"Oh, shit…" Mark and Gina thought at the same time.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed, clapping his hands together, and blasting Piccolo, who was unable to do anything to defend himself, thanks to Vegeta electrocuting him.

Piccolo was knocked unconscious, and lying on the glass over the stands.

"Piccolo has been knocked out of bounds!" the announcer said. "Vegeta wins!"

"Boo-yah!" Vegeta said, walking back to the sidelines.

**The 2nd round is over! The semifinal matches are set: Mark vs Android 17, and Gina vs Vegeta! But why did Gina become so hostile when she found out about Vegeta's identity? What is Gina's history with the Saiyans? Plus, we'll finally learn the secret Mark and Gina have been keeping from the Androids. All sorts of secrets will be uncovered, next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	11. E10: Secrets Unravel In The Semifinals!

**A/N: Dangit, I forgot to upload! Well, merry Christmas/happy holidays. Today, you get 2 episodes!**

In the ring…

"Like it?" Vegeta said, smiling. "I came up with that variation of Final Flash training with Whis!"

"Nice… ow…" Piccolo replied, regaining consciousness.

"Alright!" the announcer said. "We're gonna get the ring repaired, _again_, and then, we'll have our semifinals: 17 vs Mark, and Gina vs Vegeta!"

In the locker room…

Bulma came running in. "Vegeta!" Bulma called.

"Yes, woman?" Vegeta replied, looking at her.

"I've got some really, really bad news about those two mysterious fighters…"

"So, are they enemies of us?" Goten said. "I'll kick their ass!"

"No, it's worse. They're not your enemies yet, right?"

"No," Tien replied.

"They might be…" Vegeta replied.

"Well, try to at least stay neutral with them. These two are serious. I've been tracking their movements, and their movements are specifically designed to counter yours. Plus, their brainwaves that I've been able to map using a remote CAT scan are almost non-existent. These two are Androids!"

"Yeah, they told us," Piccolo replied.

"Well, here's the scary part: their margin of error is less than 0, even without accounting for any air pressure difference! Vegeta, I know this might be hard for you, but you cannot fight these Androids! Do not engage them!"

"So, they weren't bluffing…" Vegeta thought.

"DoN't EnGaGe ThEm, ThEy'Re DaNgErOuS! That's you," Vegeta said, mockingly.

"Vegeta, I'm serious. THEY WILL KILL YOU."

"And I, a GOD, relish the challenge! Sure, they may have kicked Krillin's, Tien's, and Buu's asses, but they were all just mortals. I, on the other hand, am a GOD, and will have no trouble whatsoever putting both of them all the way through the ring!"

"Fine, but if you get killed, the dragon's gone for another year!"

"Yunno, death really doesn't matter anymore," Goku mentioned, "'specially now that Shenron can bring you back as many times as you die, 'cept natural causes."

"True," 18 replied. "All that matters is what side has people still alive."

In another locker room…

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Gina said, worried.

"This isn't good…" Mark replied.

"How are we going to stop that?"

"Maybe Erik will have an idea? Go scan the ring. The surface might be important. Maybe we can discharge his… what was it?... Final Flash! That's what it was!" Mark pulled his phone out of his pocket, and called someone. "Hey, Erik!"

"What's up?" Erik replied, on the other end. Erik was currently in a modern style mansion, decked in purple and white.

"Hey, so, listen. We're at the Tenkaichi Budokai, and, uh, one of the contestants has an electric attack."

"Well, that's not good. I packed some insulating wear in the ship. Is it wet?"

"Nope, not a cloud in the sky."

"Hm. Well, what's the ring made out of?"

"I've got Gina checking that out now." Gina returned, and Mark put the call on speaker phone. "Oh, she's back." Mark looked at Gina. "Hey, Gina, what's the ring made out of?"  
"Treated wood," Gina replied. "Least, that's the replacement ring. Looks like it's oak. Also, there's a mat pad on top. Same thing as wrestling mats back home. Except, this has a bit of asbestos in it."

"Lung cancer concerns aside, that's good news for us."

"Oh, yeah, I asked them about it. They said they were using their last squares with asbestos, and that all the others have foam instead."

"Heh, nice. Anyway, asbestos is an insulator, so the current won't be as bad. But just in case, I'd still get the discharger from the chip. It's in compartment 32, capsules Alpha and Beta. Capsule Alpha contains the receiver, capsule Beta contains the suit."

"Got it," Mark replied. "Thanks for the help, Erik."

"No problem. Oh, I should warn you: according to our scans of the planet, there's 3 Saiyans on the planet, 4 half-bloods, and 1 quarter-blood."

"Shit," Gina replied. "We ran into one of the Saiyans, but there's 2 more?"

"Yeah. Oh well, maybe they're not even at the Tenkaichi Budokai. Either way, don't interfere. If they don't attack you, Saiyans or not, they're not a threat."

"Got it," Mark replied. "Uh, but, hypothetically, what if Gina already almost attacked one of the Saiyans, who just so happened to be Saiyan royalty?"

"Oh shit…" Erik replied. "Uh… do you need backup?"

"How fast can you put a reinforcement ship in orbit?"

"We can put something on Earth Alpha's moon in 2 days."

"Shit, that's too long. Uh, OK. We'll check back in at the end of the day. 24 hours on Earth Alpha. If we do not make that call, something really bad has happened to us, and you should probably keep Earth Alpha blocked off. The good news is that Gina was able to beat Buu, and he was putting out NEK readings well above average for top-level fighters."

"Yeah, well, the 2 Saiyans on Earth Alpha kicked Buu's ass! Let me make this clear: THEY ARE EMITTING GODLY KI. I don't give a shit about the experiment anymore, flee to protect your lives if you must. But stay there as long as you can without fearing for your life."

"Got it. Goodbye." Mark hung up.

"I won't flee." Gina said.

"Gina, I'm not letting you-"

"I'm killing Vegeta, got it?! How the fuck can you not support this?! You fled Tsufuria!"

"I told you, he's an innocent! He's too young to have been King Vegeta!"

"You know those age readings are inaccurate as well as I do! Besides, he's probably using makeup or some shit to look young!"

"Fine, but leave the other Saiyan alone. We can both agree that he's an innocent, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Still, don't you think this sounds a little petty? What do you have to gain from killing him?"

"This isn't about vengeance. Perhaps there's emotions for that, but I have a reason. If we let him live, his imperialistic tendencies will pose a threat to the entire universe, as he'll just keep sending Saiyans to kill everyone! To take him out would be to save the universe!"

"I see…"

Later…

"Alright!" the announcer said. "It's time for the semifinal matches! First off, it's Mark vs Android 17!" Mark and 17 walked into the ring.

"I think you've been keeping your secret long enough, Mark," 17 said, looking at Mark angrily. "I want to know exactly what you're hiding from me."  
"I'll tell you what," Mark replied, not looking at 17. "if you beat me, I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not making deals," 17 replied, frowning, and turning away from Mark. "I don't want an offer, I want answers, and nothing else."

Mark smilied, looking at 17. "Heh, I knew you'd say that. But for real, I'll tell you and 18 everything, if you give me everything you've got."

17 turned towards Mark, looking him in the eye, and smiled back. "That, I can agree to."

"Good." The 2 walked into the ring, and stood opposite each other.

"Ki generators, 17%," Mark said, under his breath.

"Go!" the announcer said.

The two stared at each other for a second, before Mark teleported behind 17, and shot a ki blast at him, which 17 blocked. Mark smiled.

"Heh, good."

"I'll start giving it my all once you do," 17 said, looking annoyed.

"Oh, that was just a test, 17. Ready for the real fight?"

"Just give it to me, dammit!"

"Fighting AI engage." Mark began firing several more ki blasts at 17, which 17 was able to dodge, until he flew out, not wanting to risk Mark using a Hellzone Grenade. Mark teleported up, and kicked 17 away, following him, and delivering a few more blows, before 17 was able to catch himself. The two then began exchanging punches and kicks in the air, before Mark landed a punch, knocking 17 back, and the two landed on the ring.

"Pause," Mark said.

"What are you doing?" 17 questioned.

"I said I'd tell you everything. But, as a bit of motivation for you, I think I'll give it out, one part at a time. Plus, I'd like to add a bit of suspense, because I feel like it, and thirdly, I'd like to put on a little show for our audience here. Keep fighting with everything you've got, and I'll give you more information."

"Alright then. What's your first statement?"

"Well, for free, I'll tell you that my statements are gonna start vague, but they'll become more and more specific as we continue. So, here is my first statement: 17, 18, you are technically not humans. You are both at least technically partially alien."

"What? But how?"

"Keep going, and I'll tell you. Resume." Mark teleported behind 17, and tried to roundhouse kick him, but 17 instantly turned around, and caught Mark's leg, and fired a ki blast at Mark. Mark was also quick to fire off a ki blast at 17, and the two had a small beam battle, which Mark won, knocking 17 back. Mark continued chasing 17, delivering more blows, until 17 was able to catch one of Mark's kicks, and blasted him with a ki blast., knocking him back. 17 chased Mark, and punched him down. 17 chased Mark again, and tried to kick him. However, Mark was able to catch 17's leg, and climbed up 17, putting him in a full body lock.

"And Mark puts 17 in a full body lock!" the announcer said. "He's trying to get out, but it doesn't look like Mark has any other plans for him! Other than making it painful!"

"Oh, man, he's gonna have a hard time getting out of that!" Goku said.

"17 has no idea what he's doing…" Gina mumbled.

A few minutes passed, and 17 was still struggling, and Mark had not moved.

"It's been 5 minutes," the announcer said, "and these two have not moved an inch! 17 is still trying to get out, but he's looking tired!" Suddenly, it looked like 17 was getting out, but Mark pulled him right back in, going right back to where they had started.

"Go limp!" 18 yelled.

"Why the fuck should I go limp?!" 17 questioned.

"Trust me! Think about it!"

17 thought for a second. "Oh, yeah!" Suddenly, 17 went limp. Mark grabbed onto him tighter.

"Really, 17?" Mark questioned. After a few seconds, 17 suddenly exploded out of Mark's grasp, and began punching and kicking him over and over again, eventually shooting him down towards the ring. 17 then began firing several ki blasts at Mark, all of them missing.

"I think I know what 17's up to now!" the announcer said. Mark remained on the ground, recovering, as 17 surrounded him in ki blasts. He then brought his hands together.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" 17 screamed.

At the same time, Mark put his right hand on his left shoulder, with his pointer and middle fingers extended. "BATTLE ZONE!" Mark yelled, swiping his right hand downwards, towards the right side of his waist. A white sphere, with random, electronic-looking lines, extended from Mark, surrounding him, and when 17's ki blasts hit the sphere, they bounced back, as if they were light hitting a mirror. The ring was, yet again, almost completely destroyed, by ki blasts being bounced at the ring. The other ki blasts went everywhere, even forcing 17 to dodge a couple, and knocking out the announcer! Gina ran in, and fed the announcer an artificial senzu bean, waking him back up.

"What happened?" the announcer asked.

"It's OK," Gina said, "you just got knocked out by an out of control ki blast. I just gave you an artificial senzu bean, you're fine now. No damage." Gina helped the announcer stand up, and the announcer picked up his mic.

"I'm really wishing 18 used that wish to protect the ring!" the announcer said. "Those were some serious fireworks! And the fighters are still up!"

"Pause," Mark said. He and 17 flew down.

"So," 17 said, "what's your second statement? I'm starting to not believe you."

"Don't worry," Mark said, "my 5th statement will make my 1st statement make sense. So, my 2nd statement is this: Dr Gero did not initially work with the Red Ribbon Army, but did work with us the whole time."

"So, you're responsible for me being an Android?!"

"Absolutely. This is why I've been keeping secrets from you; I knew you'd attack me if you knew that fact. But, I'm not just responsible for that. I'm responsible for a lot more, as you'll find out soon enough. Resume." Mark charged 17, who tried to block, but Mark jumped back, causing 17 to block an afterimage, and Mark put his hands into a triangle.

"SHIN KIKOHO!" Mark screamed, blasting 17 with a massive Kikoho. "KI! KO! HO!" 17 was still bracing, but was being knocked back, a little at a time, by the Kikoho.

"Dammit!" Tien said. "He can do that shit with reckless abandon, while I have to kil myself to use it!"

"KI! KO! HO!"

"I think Mark's trying to shove 17 out of the ring with this… Kikoho!" the announcer said.

"KI! KO! HO!"

"Holy shit, he's going to kill 17!" 18 said.

"He's not going to kill 17," Gina replied. "He's not using enough ki to kill 17."

"Huh?"

"His ki generators are only at 17%. He'd need to go up to 17.6% to have any chance of killing 17. 18.2% to kill you."

"His ki generators are that low?!"

"We have really powerful ki generators. We're not even allowed to crank them up past 25%, because we don't know if they'd cause our bodies to detonate!"

"Wow…"'

"KI! KO! HO!"

17 was still being pushed back, but still, only a couple of centimeters at a time.

"KI! KO! HO!"

"Come on, do something!" Gohan yelled.

"KI! KO! HO!"

17 smirked, as he got an idea, and maintained his position.

"KI! KO! HO!"

Right after Mark yelled "HO!" 17 jumped up, and threw a ki blast at Mark, which Mark had no time to block or dodge. This gave 17 an opening to charge Mark, and 17 began kicking and punching Mark, leaving Mark with no way to fight back.

"KI SPIKE!" Mark screamed, as he suddenly jolted outwards, sending a shockwave from him, knocking 17 back, and causing a small, one-wave earthquake, and knocking down the announcer. 17 was sent flying, as Mark turned around, and shot 17 with a full open palm ki blast. Mark teleported directly in front of 17, and used one arm to grab 17, and began punching and kicking him.

"Mark is beating up on 17 like a Hollywood school bully, but in mid-air!" the announcer said. Mark continued to beat up 17, before picking him up with both arms, and throwing him down, trying to land him out of bounds! The announcer was directly in 17's path, and was barely able to jump out of the way before 17 should have hit the ground. However, 17 was barely able to save himself, and flew back into the ring, as both he and Mark landed.

"Good," Mark said.

**Mark and 17 are going at it like this match has rounds! Meanwhile**, **Mark continues to reveal a little bit of information every time the match pauses, So far, we know he's an alien, that he worked with Dr Gero, that he was responsible for 17 and 18 becoming Androids, that he's an Android himself, and that somehow, he knows that 17 and 18 are not technically humans, but are, technically, aliens! What will Mark's next statement be? And, what is the real story of the Androids? Find out next time on Dragon Ball SIlicon!**


	12. E11: The Big Secret Revealed!

**Ready for the big secret? It's finally time to unveil Android 17 and 18's true story...**

Mark and 17 stood opposite each other in the place the ring was, smiling at each other.

"Pause," Mark said. "It's time for my 3rd statement.

"Nice," 17 replied. "Truth or fiction, this is proving to be a bit of an interesting story."

"Well, this next statement might piss you off a little. Dr Gero really wasn't that bad. In fact, at the start, he was a really good guy, who happened to love robotics. In fact, Androids 1, 2, and 3 were built as robotic servants for Dr Gero, not military androids. Android 4 was the first one with any combative capabilities, and the Red Ribbon Army didn't hire us until Android 6."

"So, the Red Ribbon Army drove Dr Gero mad?"

"I'll explain more in my 4th statement. Resume." Mark and 17 stood off, with Mark not making a move.

"Looks like he's not going to try the same thing again," 17 thought. 17 and Mark stood off for a while.

"Come on, do something!" Mark called.

"Yeah, I saw what happened when you fought Krillin," 17 replied. "I'm not making the same mistake."

"Do you wanna know the truth or not?"

"Charging you wouldn't be giving it my all, since I know I shouldn't."

"Hm…" Mark slightly let his guard down, causing 17 to charge him. However, unknown to 17, just because Mark puts his guard down, doesn't mean you can act like it is. Mark caught 17's punch, and tackled him, slamming his head into the ground over and over again, giving 17 a bloody nose.

"Oh, a brutal head slam from Mark!" the announcer said. "This could be a knockout, folks!"

"Just surrender!" Mark yelled.

"N-no…" 17 replied. Mark replied by biting the back of 17's head. However, the shot of pain gave 17 enough adrenaline to suddenly pull one of his arms away, and grab Mark's neck, and began choking him.

"And 17 is now choking Mark!"

"Mark, no!" Gina screamed. Mark was forced to let go of 17, in an attempt to free himself from the choking, and stood up. 17 had a bit of trouble standing up, resulting in Mark blasting him with a massive ki blast, driving him into the ground.

"A massive blast from Mark sends 17 down!" the announcer said. Mark then began firing several ki blasts above the ground where 17 was buried, holding them still, waiting for 17 to come out from underground to hit him with a Hellzone Grenade.

"Follow the lights!" Mark called. "That's where 17 is!"

Underground…

"He's got a Hellzone Grenade ready for me, I can sense it," 17 thought. He began blasting the ground around him, blasting a tunnel, and began running around, as Mark chased him with his Hellzone Grenade.

"Mark is chasing 17 all over the place with his Hellzone Grenade!" the announcer said. "It almost looks like the first time my son tried to fly a drone with no training!" This caused some laughter in the crowd. "17 may well have ringed out, but I can't see him, and I can't just trust Mark."

"Nah, leave him alone," Mark replied. "This is the most fun I've ever had in my life!"

Eventually, 17 had pretty much destroyed all of the ground under the ring. "Heh," 17 thought, "let's have some fun." 17 ran to the top right corner of the ring, and stopped for a second, before he began running in a diagonal path to the middle of the ring, but at the bottom. He then ran to the top right corner of the ring, writing a V. He then did another pattern of running, writing an I.

"17 appears to be spelling something out!" the announcer said. "So far, it's V-I!"

"Let's see where this goes!" Mark replied. "I don't really have anything else to do!"

"D… E… O… K… I… L… L… E… D… Video Killed… T… H… E… Video Killed The… R… A… D… I… O… I think I know where this is going! S… T… O… R… E! Video Killed the Radio Store! Uh, I think those are the wrong lyrics, but I'll take it!"

"I did not see that coming out of 17…" 18 mentioned.

"I love that song!" Gina replied.

17 suddenly hit one of Mark's ki blasts with his own, giving him a gap to escape, and jumped into the air, causing the ground to cave in. 17 was chased by Mark's ki blasts. The chase was accompanied by the stadium PA playing the chorus of "Video Killed The Radio Star," much to the amusement of the crowd. 17 shot some ki blasts at Mark's ki blasts, causing some mid-air explosions, and caught one of them, lobbing it back at Mark, knocking him, and causing him to lose control of the other ki blasts, sending them flying, and all of them hit the glass. Mark then teleported behind 17, and blasted him with another ki blast, continuing to shoot ki blasts at him as he flew away, landing a hit on his 4th shot. Mark teleported behind 17, and elbowed him from behind, knocking him down. 17 was able to catch himself, and as Mark charged 17 to punch him again, 17 was able grab Mark's shoulder and get behind Mark, putting him in a bear hug from behind, and flew upwards.

"17 has grabbed onto Mark!" the announcer said. "I don't know what he's about to do!"

"KI SPIKE!" Mark yelled. Another shockwave went off, knocking 17 off of him. 17, however, was ready, and immediately pummeled Mark with several ki blasts, and zipped over to Mark, repeatedly punching and kicking Mark, never restraining him, and attempting to ring him out. However, just as 17 was about to deliver the final blow and kick Mark into the glass, Mark caught 17's leg, and, simply turning around, threw 17 like a discus directly into the glass, ringing him out!

"Fighting AI disengage," Mark said, flying back to the ring.

"And in a sudden, last-second change of fate, Mark has used what would have been the kick to ring him out to throw 17 into the glass! By ring-out, Mark wins!"

"Hey, 17, can you get down from there?" Mark called. 17 replied by getting up, and flying down.

On the sidelines…

"Alright," Mark said, "I'm a man of my word. 17, 18, I think it's time I told you everything. Just remember: before you say anything, I'm honestly not too proud of myself for what I did."

"Just get on with the story," 18 replied.

"Very well. Myself and Gina are from a planet known as Earth 6. We are a highly technologically based society, but tend to keep to ourselves. We are scouts, a very special job on our home planet, and the only people authorized to leave the planet. We tour the universe in interplanetary missions, to gather information, ideas, or other things from across the universe. We call this planet Earth Alpha, to avoid getting it confused with our home planet. So, one of our scout missions took us here, as we were looking to see robotic technology, looking for alien colleagues to work with.

Anyway, we happened to land not too far from Barlin, where they were holding the Barlin Robotics Festival. Scientists from around the world were there, presenting the best of Earth Alpha's robotics. There, we met Dr. Cascada Gero, and Dr. Ummet Flappe. This was well before the Red Ribbon Army had become much of a threat to Earth Alpha. There, they were presenting Androids 1 and 2, robotic servants made to look like humans. These two were not built for combat, and were simply made as prototype companions. They showed them off by having Android 1 get a couple of beers for them, and Android 2 discuss with a sports fan about a recent game. To put it bluntly, Android 2 had no idea what Sportsball was. Even so, the 2 Androids became the focal point of the whole convention, because they walked and talked so naturally, if it wasn't for their motor noises, long response times, and inability to understand pop culture references, anyone could mistake them for humans. Myself and Gina loved it.

So, we talked to them, and told them that we were also interested, and had some other technology, in the way mostly of AI, they might like from our home planet, and so, we got on their team, officially beginning our partnership. The next year, we took Android 3 to the festival, and it was able to get pop culture references. For the demonstration, we sent it in as a different person, and told it to talk to as many people as possible. On stage, we revealed Android 3 as an Android, and only 2 people, out of over 9,000 people, knew he was an Android.

After Android 3, myself and Gina got the idea of creating an Android out of a person, as if an artificial performance enhancer. When we suggested the idea, it might shock you to hear this, but Dr Gero put up the most protest to experimentation on humans! Back then, they were both very good doctors, who didn't really want to hurt people. They were 2 of the nicest people I'd ever met! Anyway, this is the big secret: myself and Gina came up with the idea to clone ourselves for those experiments. I won't bother going into the details about our other Androids, but instead, I'll just talk about you two. Along with our fully artificial Androids, we were working on you two. 17, you are an exact clone of me. 18, you're actually made from a mixture of peoples' cells. Dr Gero knew that I was an alien, so he wanted a template closer to human for his other template. Most of all, we wanted opposite genders, so we could know the differences in this technology between genders. So, 18, you were partially made out of Gina's cells, as well as some other cells of people we don't know, gathered from Dr Flappe's experiments. You two were never kidnapped, you were both clones. We would later use 18's method to create Cell, who was intended to be like 18, but more designed for fighting. I'll get back to him later.

Our original clones were never conscious, which, as far as we were convinced, meant they weren't alive, or were really people for that matter. Despite this, it was still too much for Dr Gero, so he just worked on the fully artificial Androids.

Now, these experiments began before the Red Ribbon Army arrived. After our successful demonstration of Android 6, our 3rd combative Android, and with Androids 7, 8, and 9 well in development, the Red Ribbon Army contacted us, offering to hire us to build military androids for them. We took the contract, with no idea of their true intentions, only that they had a lot of money. Myself and Gina knew it would supercharge the research, and Dr Gero had started becoming more greedy, and was more in it for the money at this point. Dr Flappe, however, refused to work for an organization that he knew nothing about, other than them wanting military Androids, and he separated from our team. Androids 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 were all sold to the Red Ribbon Army, and we don't know their fate from there. Well, except that we did learn of Android 4's fate. He was killed in a nuclear explosion.

Just weeks after we sold Android 13 to the Red Ribbon Army, Goku shut down the whole operation. Dr Gero wasn't too happy, but we didn't take it well, either, as we had lost our primary source of funding. At least, until Dr Gero found out that Goku killed his son. He went crazy after that point, and he was never the same again. I think you know the story from there.

As for 17 and 18, we were able to get the experiments right after finishing Android 16, and so, your two were made. With that, we had what we needed, and we left, to begin working on the ki generator and fighting AI projects back home.

However, after we got home, we found out from another scout that one of our projects, Cell, had gone rogue. Part of the code of Earth 6 is that, if you make a mistake with your experiment, you're responsible for cleaning up the mess, as much as possible. So, we went back to try and kill Cell, but we arrived just as the Cell Games were starting, so we decided not to interfere, as it seemed you had a plan. However, we did save your life.

One thing you should know about our fighting AI is that it is powered by trillions of drones, each costing less than a zeni to make. They're all over the universe, but they're so small, we can't see them with the naked eye. In fact, I saw a few thousand swarming this tournament, using my scanner. Anyway, our drones have seen nearly everything in the universe since they were created. So, we kinda know a lot about you.

We knew Goku had some crazy plans, and had a lot of plans for just in case he tried anything stupid, because, let's face it, his brain's not as strong as his muscles. It was a very last-second decision to make fake senzu beans, and we are relieved we did." Mark turned towards Goku. "Goku, let me just put this in perspective; because of the Saiyan's ability to recover stronger from damage, if Cell got the real senzu bean, he could have killed you so easily, it would have been like fighting Buu before you learned Super Saiyan. The good news is, I could tell what you were doing. When you threw Cell that senzu bean, I jumped into action, and jumped out from behind the rock me and Gina were hiding behind, too fast for anyone to see, and, doing a flip, I caught the real senzu bean, and threw my fake one at Cell. We actually weren't sure if we could beat Cell, as we didn't have the Fighting AI, only beta ki generators.

The good news is, Cell was actually quite weak. Turns out, mixing Saiyan cells with Icer cells does not yield great results."

"Wait, Icer cells?" Tien questioned.

"Yunno, Frieza's race?"

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, after all that happened, we returned to Earth 6. Then, we came back here, for this tournament, as a final test of our Fighting AI. If Gina beats Vegeta, it'll pass!"

"Well," Vegeta said, "unfortunately for you, your dream ends here."

"We'll see…" Gina replied.

"Wow…" 17 said.

"OK, but if that's true," 18 said, "why did Cell have to absorb us?"

"To be honest," Gina replied, "we have no idea. Cell was mostly Dr Gero's work, past the basic parts of the cell fusing thing. But our theory is that Cell needed you two for your power cores, or something like that."

"To summarize," Mark said, "17, 18, you are clones, and we're your parents."

"Wow," 18 said, "you know, this actually helps me a lot. I've always wondered why me and 17 were runaways, and knowing that all that happened to us really helps me deal with my past."

"Are you sure?" 17 questioned. "Because this sounds like something a writer just pulled out of his ass."

"Hey, man," Mark said, "it fits in with everything you've been through so far. I mean, do you even remember anything before you were an Android?"

"...Data not found."

"Exactly."

**Mark has revealed his secret to the Androids! Meanwhile, a new conflict is brewing: Gina wants to kill Vegeta! Will Vegeta be able to survive Gina's wrath? What is Tsufuria? And, what is Mark and Gina's connections to Tsufuria? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


	13. E12: Who Wants To Kill Vegeta?

On the sideline…

"What even is Earth 6?!" Vegeta said. "And how could I have killed Gina's mother? I've never heard of that planet, much less attacked it!"

"Neither have I," Piccolo replied. "I don't think any of us have."

"Maybe we should ask Whis!" Goku said. "He'd know!"  
"Yeah," Vegeta said, "but he's off with Beerus blowing up some random planets. From what I heard, though, he's only blowing up planets without intelligent life. See: inability to cook." This caused some laughter among the Z Fighters.

"I mean, you're not wrong!" Chiaotzu replied. "But seriously, I think Gina wants to kill Vegeta."

"If she wants to kill me, let her try!" Vegeta replied. "I have matched a God of Destruction, found a level beyond a God, defeated an invincible being, and destroyed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; twice! She. Can't. Beat. Me. And then, I'll kick her sweetheart's ass so hard, he'll crash into King Yemma's desk!"

"Well, be careful," Tien replied. "Despite everything you think, strength alone will not defeat her. These two fighters are speed fighters. No matter how hard you hit, it doesn't matter if you miss. You'll need to think with strategy, not just 'attack attack attack.'"

"Bitch, please." Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "These two will be easier than Chiaotzu."

"Hey, at least I'm not the target!" Krillin said.

"Yeah, that shit's been run to death," Vegeta said. "Insulting you would be beating a bald, dead horse. A Saiyan God has better things to do than that."

On a spaceship…

Gina was putting on some grey clothes. The spaceship resembled a futuristic-looking living room, with a circular couch and table, several lockers, including one that was open and empty (its contents, a box of capsules, were at Gina's feet), a kitchen area, several computers, and a control area, featuring a single chair, several consoles, and a front window. There were also several other windows around the spaceship. 3 large doors were also present. The entire ship seemed to be painted in shades of cool black, not quite reaching grey.

"What do you have to gain, Gina?" Mark asked.

"Killing him might not bring Spritze back," Gina replied, "but at least I can stop them from hurting anyone else."

"And you think taking out Vegeta will do the trick?"

"Hey, if we can eradicate the royal family, maybe we can set up a puppet government, and calm down the Saiyans."

"Gina, this isn't the Earth 6 way."

"We're going to fight anyway. Might as well kill him."

"Gina, what you do next is your choice. But I beg you: do not kill him. I don't even think he's guilty of anything. If you must, we can capture him, and bring him to Earth 6 for trial, but killing him is not necessary."

"Your concerns have been noted. But, full disclosure, I still intend to kill him."

"Very well."

In the ring…

"Alright!" the announcer said. "It is time for our 2nd semifinal match: Gina vs Vegeta! Hey, that rhymes!" Gina and Vegeta walked into the ring. Vegeta put his hand out for a handshake, but Gina simply replied with a blank stare, one with a bit of anger, and scarier than Mark's stare.

"I'm not letting you get away," Gina said. "Ki generators 25%."

"Oh, wow, an entire 25%!" Vegeta said, sarcastically. "I'm so scared! Not shake my hand; I'm SO fucking offended! Sure taught me a lesson."  
"I'm going to fucking kill you, Vegeta."

"Uh, you do realize that killing is against the rules?" the announcer said.

"Then Mark will win, and by extension, I will."

"Don't worry," Vegeta replied, "I'll stop _it _just fine."

"And yet I feel more emotion for life than you, or anyone in your family."

"Heh, not my fault that I'm always in the position to save this planet."

"Whatever." Gina turned towards the crowd. "Attention everyone! My name is Gina, as you already know. I am an alien. My race is known as the Snaralis, and thus, I am a Snarali. Currently, I am facing a Saiyan, another race of alien. And I'm not just facing any Saiyan. This is a member of the royal family of a brutal empire! He killed an entire province of my people; well, more specifically, he ordered their deaths, but he is nonetheless guilty! And now, I see he has come to wreak destruction upon your planet! But do not fear! I have found myself in a position that happens to suit me to save your planet! I am going to kill this monster, and bring peace to the universe!"

"Gina, you're an idiot," Vegeta said.

"Let me guess, 'I'm an idiot if I think I can beat you.' Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I think I heard the other fighters back there saying that Buu wiped the floor with your Saiyan ass!"

"No, you're an idiot if you think I still want to blow up this planet. If I did, I would have done so years ago! Besides, the entire empire has been erased; Frieza conquered us, then he killed basically all the Saiyans, then we killed Frieza and his army, then Frieza's _new _army brought him back, then we killed him and his new army, then he got brought back, and has basically no empire, and has zero power over the _three _remaining Saiyans; myself, Kakarot, who you know as Goku, and Broly, who's on another planet! Also, Paragus _might_ be alive, but none of us have any fucking clue!"

"And why should I buy any of that bullshit?!"

Vegeta took a deep breath. "You know what? I'm not even going to try to convince you otherwise. If you want to try and kill me, go ahead, _bitch._"

"Heh, let's go," Gina replied.

"Go!" the announcer said.

"Fighting AI engage."

"Don't play with him!" Mark screamed. "Just kill him or knock him out so we can go home! We have better shit to do!"

"KIKOHO!" Gina screamed, firing a Kikoho at Vegeta. Just before it hit Vegeta, however, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue, allowing him to absorb the shot, though he was still pushed back a good margin. "KI! KO! HO!" Vegeta was able to jump up, and flew down at Gina, and attempted to perform a neck chop, but it went right through her, as it was an afterimage! Gina, from behind, blasted Vegeta with a massive ki blast, knocking him back, but Vegeta was able to catch himself before he hit the glass. Gina teleported, and began attacking him repeatedly, but Vegeta was able to block her attacks, before headbutting her back into the ring. Gina, however, caught herself, doing a backflip, and jumping back at Vegeta, and the two began exchanging punches and kicks. Eventually, Vegeta was knocked back, and Gina pursued him, but Vegeta was abe to regain his balance, and the two began exchanging punches and kicks, now going above the seating, and Vegeta was able to land a punch on Gina, knocking her away. Vegeta then rushed her, punching her with both hands up, then down, planting her in the ring. He then picked up Gina by her right ankle, and began spinning her around, preparing to throw her like a discus.

"KI SPIKE!" Gina screamed, causing a small explosion that forced Vegeta to let go of her. Gina then blasted Vegeta with another ki blast, knocking him back, and punched him again, almost forcing him into the wall, but Vegeta was able to catch himself, and caught Gina's punch, throwing her into the ring. Vegeta flew down at Gina, but Gina bounced him off with a mouth ki blast, and jumped out of her hole. Vegeta flew back down to the ring, landing behind Gina and ran at Gina. Gina simply smirked, and did a backflip just before Vegeta was able to punch her, kicking Vegeta from behind, and ejecting him with a ki blast. Vegeta was able to catch himself before he hit the wall, and Gina teleported behind him, and put him in a full nelson, throwing him at the glass. Vegeta was, however, able to get his fingers to his forehead just in time to use instant transmission to get away, causing Gina to nearly flip into the glass, but she was able to avoid the glass, and flew like a torpedo at Vegeta. However, she used an afterimage trick, throwing an afterimage at Vegeta. Vegeta, however, would not be caught off guard, and stayed tense, allowing him to absorb Gina's punch. Gina began punching and kicking him repeatedly, to seemingly no effect, until one punch was able to knock Vegeta down

"I have no way of announcing this fight!" the announcer said. "These two are just going too fast!"

"He's already having trouble keeping up?" Mark said.

"Well, yeah!" Krillin replied.

"Well, he's gonna have even more trouble as this goes on. They're both only gonna speed up, you know…"

Vegeta was able to complete a backflip, and as Gina tried to punch him, Vegeta was able to block, and Gina jumped back, before teleporting behind Vegeta and kicking, which Vegeta, once again, blocked.

"Are you kidding-" Vegeta began, turning towards Gina, before Gina punched him in the side of the face, and throwing him down by his head, catching him off guard while he was talking.

"And Gina takes a cheap shot on Vegeta!" the announcer said, as Gina continued to punch and kick Vegeta.

"What the hell, Gina?!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah, Goten, that was so dirty!" Goku replied.

"It's not my problem if Vegeta leaves himself open to attack," Mark said, turning around. "The fighting AI is designed to find openings to attack. It does not discriminate between actual weaknesses and distractions. That was Vegeta's mistake."

"See, now there's something we can agree on," 17 said. "I may favor this planet not being destroyed, but I'm not above a little cheap shot if my opponent leaves themself open in battle."

"Besides, where we're from, cheap shots are a sign of a good fighter; seeing openings in your enemy and taking advantage! Is that not basic fighting?!"

"If you've ever been to one of our fights…" Krillin said.

"Man, 17, you should have eliminated those guys from Universe 2 when you had the chance," 18 said. "Yunno, when they were screaming at you?"

"Goku was in the way," 17 said. "I couldn't take all 4 of them at once. I could beat Goku alone, but not with an entourage of him, 3 fighters from Universe 2, and that asshole Top."

"C'mon, 17, I just wanted a good fight!" Goku replied.

"Did you forget the penalty for losing?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Mark said.

"Oh, just an old battle royale-style martial arts tournament…" 17 replied. "I took a cheap shot on some people while they were transforming, and Goku didn't like it."

"That's going to get Goku killed someday." Mark turned back towards the fight.

"It has."

Things were not looking good for Vegeta, as Gina continued to pummel him, over and over again, eventually knocking him out of his Super Saiyan Blue state. Eventually, Gina slammed Vegeta into the ground, and held out her palm.

"Ugh, finally," Gina said, charging up a massive ki blast, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"She's going to kill Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Shit, she's actually going to do it," Mark said, but with only a tinge of worry. He then became calm. "Eh."

"How the fuck can you say that?!" Trunks demanded.

"I told you already: I don't give a shit what happens to you. This is between Vegeta and Gina. I'm not involved. But if any of you try to interfere, I won't hesitate to send you flying all the way to Veris. Ki generators 25%."

"I WON'T LET-" Trunks began screaming, powering up to Super Saiyan, as he charged at the battle, but Mark teleported in front of him, and swatted him away, sending him flying.

"Anyone else wanna try?" Mark replied.

As Trunks was sent flying, he was screaming. His screaming was able to trigger something in Vegeta, and he jumped out of the hole just as Gina shot her ki blast at him, causing a massive explosion, destroying the ring yet again.

"Seriously!" the announcer yelled. "We are now out of rings!"

A shield formed around Vegeta, as he began screaming, and suddenly, a massive explosion occurred, with white light going all over the place, and shattering the glass!

"OK, this is getting too much!" the announcer said. "Evacuate the stadium!" Everyone began screaming, as everyone, including the announcer, ran out of the stadium, except the fighters.

When the light died down, Vegeta was standing in front of Gina, with grey eyes, grey hair, a white aura, and the loss of all emotions.

"Holy shit…" Goku said.

**What just happened to Vegeta? How will the fight continue from here? And how will the tournament end? The end of the 26th Tenkaichi Budokai next time on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


End file.
